We Didn't Start the Fire
by Polkahotness
Summary: Companion to "What We Left in the Hallway," this story takes place during the following spring break when Arnold brings his roommate to meet the gang. But how will Gerald and Helga feel when relationships start going awry? R&R! AxH
1. When Airplanes Become Bonfires

_**Okay guys. This is an EXPERIMENT. I'm a little shaky on this, I've never added a character to Hey Arnold! world before, so I'm a little shaky. Depending on what you guys think, I may delete this story. haha. Anyways, Here is the companion to "What We Left in the Hallway." **_

__**_Lemme know what you think and if you think I should continue, or try and start over, or even just let bygones be bygones and leave it with only two parts to the story. _**

******_So R&R and remember, i don't own HA!, Craig does. :) _**

****_**here we go! **_

__**_Polkahotness. _**

**_***NOTE: There are TWO POV's in this first chapter. Regular font is _**Arnold **_and plain bold font is _Helga. _Should be pretty easy to figure out. :) _**

* * *

><p>The plane ride was full of excitement. Despite our many fears and hesitations, since our Christmas Break Helga and I had kept in contact with the best of them, talking nearly every day for at least an hour or two.<p>

Maybe it was puppy love. That's what Gerald had said, but I didn't believe that.

And neither did Ray.

After explaining Helga and mine's complicated relationship, he wouldn't quite keep quiet about how anxious he was to meet the girl that had made such an impact on my life. I told him it was just some weird twist of fate that she had chosen me all the way back in pre-school, but maybe it wasn't.

Helga and I, despite what our friends may have told us, thought that maybe it was always supposed to work out that way.

Bringing Ray home to Hillwood with me was a hard decision, for him at least. His family wasn't particularly close, and he had told them he wanted to do something fun for his spring break this year, considering he went and saw them the year before.

So, sitting beside me on the plane, we laughed and listened to each other's various jazz tunes until the plane reached it's stop in the terminal and we unloaded.

We had arranged it so some of us could carpool with Gerald, seeing as he was the first person to arrive back in Hillwood that Sunday afternoon. As the few of us met in the main area of the Airport, we smiled and laughed and hugged at the mini-reunion before the 'actual reunion' that would take place at Sunset Arms on the roof as we had always had it.

"Hey Arnold!"

"Gerald!" I said, us reuniting to do the handshake we hadn't done for what felt like ages.

"How are you man?"

"Pretty great, Gerald. You?" I said while he gave me a thumbs up. Phoebe stood quietly behind him, waving her fingers at me with a wide smile.

"Hello Arnold." she said quietly.

"Have you guys seen Helga at all?"

"Helga? I don't believe she's here." Phoebe said with a small smile.

"Yeah man, None of us have seen her." Gerald chuckled.

"What is so funny?" Ray asked quietly beside me, clearly feeling out of place.

"I'm not exactly su-"

"Hey there football-head. How was the flight?"

"Helga?"

From across the way, I watched as Helga approached, bags in hand with a smile spread across her face.

Ray stood awkwardly watching as she ran to me and I spun her in the air, her soon protesting and us laughing, the gang watching. Some were in shock, while some were merely happy, and as usual, Rhonda was boasting about how she always knew it would happen one day.

Same old Rhonda.

The seven of us headed for Gerald's parents mini-van and loaded in, Helga and Phoebe behind me in the shotgun spot, Ray, Rhonda and Curly sitting behind them in the back.

"So Ray," Rhonda said with a grin, crossing her legs and showing off a bit more thigh than most people needed to see in their life, "what made you want to come all the way here to Hillwood with Arnold?"

She was batting her perfectly eye-shadowed eyes and licked some of the cherry lip balm on her lips.

"Princess is already putting on the moves back there, you better watch out, Ray." Helga mumbled with a grin and I turned around to shoot Rhonda a look.

"Go easy on him, Rhonda. He doesn't know anyone."

"Well maybe if you'd introduce the poor boy, he would know who we are... or rather, know who I am."

"You know, Rhonda," Phoebe said, twisting in her seat to look back at her, "throwing yourself at someone has proven in a study that men are less likely to want to date you."

"Meaning the saying playing hard to get is a pretty true statement..." Curly said while winking in her direction.

"Ew, Curly. Still gross, no matter HOW much older you are. I'm still far too out of your league." She said with a 'hmph' and a toss of her shiny black hair.

"In case you haven't figure it out yet, Ray, that is Rhonda." He nodded her way, his dark brown hair falling into his eyes before he brushed it out of his line of vision and offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Rhonda-"

"Wellington Lloyd. You may not know this, but my name is a bit of a big deal." She smiled and shook his hand daintily and I rolled my eyes.

"Next to her," I said, looking at him in the mirror, "is Curly, we call him."

"Stay away from my woman, got it, Ray? I've been working on this for YEARS."

"For the last time, Thaddeus, I am NOT your woman." Rhonda stated smugly and Ray's eyebrows scrunched together.

"I thought you said his name was Curly..."

"It's just a nickname. I'm Phoebe by the way. Nice to make your acquaintance."

"And that's MY woman," Gerald said, eyeing Ray from his rear view mirror with a smile. "Since you're with my man Arnold, I'm sure you're a cool guy and all. But I just want the water clear between us, you got that?"

"Gerald, Ray wouldn't do anything like that." I said surely and laughed, resting my feet on the dashboard and leaning back, Helga sitting behind me and poking my head.

The rest of the ride home wasn't too bad. Curly was, as usual, all over Rhonda while Rhonda was, as expected, all over Ray.

I felt bad that I hadn't been next to him to protect him from the ways of Rhonda Wellington Lloyd's lustful eyes. But Ray was a big boy, as Gerald had said while he helped me bring in my bags up to my room. "He can carry his own bags and everything, man."

It was true. But I still couldn't help feeling like I was being a bad friend to him; bringing him here and not introducing him to too many people.

He didn't seem to mind, however. Which according to Helga, meant not to worry about it.

So I didn't.

Or at least I tried.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Don't worry about it, Arnold. He'll be fine. The gang has always been really open. I mean... when <em>Li<em>la showed up they let her in just fine." **

"**Do you still really have a problem with her?" **

"**You DO realize she was out to get me." **

"**And you DO realize that sounds ridiculous." **

**I rolled my eyes and pushed him to sit on his bed. **

"**The only thing that's ridiculous is that head of yours." **

"**What's your problem with my head?" he laughed and I smirked, touching his cheeks. **

"**It makes you different. That and how you're always so damn nice to everyone." **

"**And I notice you." **

**I grinned and kissed him quickly. **

"**That you did, Hair Boy." **

"**You guys coming up here or what?" Gerald called from the roof as the window was wide open. **

"**Better go protect your roommate from Rhonda. She seemed pretty... ready for him, if you know what I mean." **

**He rolled his eyes and took my hand. **

"**C'mon already." **

"**Who said I wanna go, hmm?" **

"**I did." **

**So he pulled me up to the roof where the usual gang was waiting under the pink hued sky. **

**Ray was a quiet guy. Arnold had described him as a lot like himself, but from what I was getting out of it, he wasn't quite the life of the party the way Arnold sometimes proved to be. **

**Granted, the guy had just gotten here and hadn't really met anyone, I decided to take one for the team and go make some form of conversation before Rhonda found away to steal him away and work her creepy witchcraft on him the way she became a little too known for our senior year. **

"**Ray, right?" **

**He nodded his head, and his dark brown locks fell in his line of vision as I had noticed happened quite often. **

"**Can you even see, or what?" **

"**I'm fine." He smiled this oddly perfect smile and I sat next to him on the bench, crossing my arms. **

"**So what's your deal?" **

"**What do you mean?" **

"**You don't want to talk to anyone or what?" **

"**Arnold seems busy, so I figured I'd watch." **

"**Has Arnoldo even introduced anyone to you?" **

**He shrugged and straightened his posture a little, clearing his throat. **

"**I've seen pictures." He said quietly, smiling. "That guy over there, the one with the orange hair, He is Eugene, right?" **

"**Klutzo Eugene, that's right. He's hopelessly optimistic, so don't try and get on his bad side. He doesn't have one." **

**He smiled and nodded, making mental note of it. **

"**The girl he's with is Sheena." **

"**Her voice will break your ear buds." **

"**Do you not like them?" **

"**Nah, they're alright." I said, leaning back against the bench and crossing my legs, adjusting the hat on my head. "How about that guy?" I said while nodding my head towards Sid. **

"**Uh... he's best friends with the tall guy he's standing with. I don't remember their names." **

"**Sid is the one in the obnoxious boots, be careful nto scuff 'em by the way. He'll flip. The tall one is Stinky. He's not too, bright in the head, but hey- he's got a decent heart." I said while reaching over to grab a Yahoo soda from Brainy. **

"**Who's that?" **

**I took a large gulp and smirked. **

"**That's Brainy. He doesn't talk." **

"**Is he... a mute?" **

**His eyes were mildly concerned and I shook my head. **

"**Nah. He's just a weirdo." I leaned over, motioning for him to lean in too. "He kind of stalks me." I nodded and took another sip of my Yahoo. **

"**The one with Rhonda, that's Nadine, correct?" **

**I nodded my head. **

"**She's kind of in love with bugs. Weird hobby, but at least it helped her figure out her major. Her boyfriend is the guy at the food table with the red shirt. It's Pea-Pod Kid. Once again, another weird nickname, but it's stuck since fourth grade." **

"**Is that how long you've known everyone?" He asked, seeming to get a little more comfortable and I nodded. **

"**That's when most of us got really close. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, the tubby kid over there? That's Harold. He SEEMS really big, but he's kind of a big baby. And boy does he love his fudgy bars. The guy will do anything for them. Now that should be about everyone, anyone who is important anyways. They're a pretty good group, and we've been THE group since-"**

"**Who's that girl over there?" **

"**Hmm?" **

**He outstretched his arm and pointed to her. **

_**Li**_**la. **

**Of COURSE he would invite HER. **

"**Oh. She's not important." **

"**Then why would she be here?" **

**I sighed and dropped my head back, groaning. **

"**Her name is Lila. She's little miss Perfect. Everyone likes her, don't try because she's the winner at 'playing hard to get.' She puts Princess over there to shame." I said, pointing with my thumb in Rhonda's direction. **

"**Oh." He said quietly, still quite fixated on her and her stupid spring-y dress. **

"**So Arnold tells me you guys play at the jazz club. What's that like? You guys any good?" I said, trying to continue making conversation with the poor guy. **

"**It's a lot of fun. There's this thing about being creative, even through music, that kind of makes problems disappear. I kind of have a cruddy family, so it helps take my mind off of the whole thing." **

**Slightly intrigued, I pried just a little further. **

"**Cruddy like how? Broken? Divorced?" **

"**Divorced, yeah. Pretty messy. It started happening freshman year in college. Arnold really helped a lot and was probably the only person who listened to my side of the story, even though he wasn't in my family, of course." **

"**Yeah... that's how he is. Always has been." **

"**So do you write your own songs and stuff?" **

"**Arnold does the instrumentals for it all. I mainly write all the words." **

"**The words? You guys sing?" **

"**I do. Arnold is a little shy about that kind of stuff." **

"**Yeah, no kidding. I've only heard him sing a handful of times." **

**He shrugged and turned to face me. **

"**Arnold says you're a writer. What do you write?" **

"**Uh... nothing." **

"**Really?" **

"**Well, I WRITE, but it's just a hobby." **

**He laughed I found his laugh to have a contagious quality to it. It wasn't obnoxious like Gerald's tended to get, it actually reminded me a lot of Arnold's. **

"**What's so funny, bucko?" I said, slight edge laced in my voice. **

"**Nothing. Just from the way Arnold talked about it, you seem pretty passionate about it." **

"**And what if I am, hmm? Would that make me lame or something?" **

**He shook his head instantly and his face soon turned serious. **

"**Nah. Just being a bit of a writer myself, I'd be interested to read some of your stuff." **

"**Hey now, just cause I'm your roommate's girlfriend, doesn't mean that I'm gonna get all chummy with you and let you read my stuff. Even HAIR BOY doesn't get to read my stuff." **

"**Helga?" **

"**And speaking of the devil..." I said, Arnold moving to sit beside me. "Your bud over here seems to think he can read my stuff." **

**Arnold shook his head. **

"**Good luck, Ray. She won't even show me." **

"**Told ya." I said, standing up to stretch slightly and make my rounds. **

**The guy definitely fit in with Arnold. They were essentially one in the same person. **

**But as the night went on, and Eugene fullfilled his destiny or whatever by tap dancing into the fire and screaming on his way out, it was nice to be with the old gang again, new member or not. And from what I could tell, Ray was really enjoying himself. **

**He was a pretty cool guy. I could get used to him hanging around Arnold and I. **

**That is, as long as he stayed away from Lila. No matter WHO you are or how COOL you may seem, that is an unforgivable choice. **

**Unless you're Arnold of course. **

**Even after dating the girl, that football-head of his still graced my dreams and inspired many a poem. His shampoo still sent my senses wacky and the scent of his presence took home in my nostrils. **

**You could say I was still obsessed, but all of my dreams had come true, and he at last knew of my love and adoration for him and that funny shaped head of his, even if he hadn't told me he felt the same.**

**I knew he must not be ready. And, oddly enough I was okay with that. Nothing could shake that feeling I'd had since he first shared his umbrella with me those many, many years ago and shown me my first taste of love. **

**From then on, it had always been him. It had always been my flaxen haired angel and I (hypothetically) traveling the world together, drinking tea in England and stealing kisses on the tip top of the Eiffel tower as I had always (secretly) planned. I mean, criminy! Since that day, I'd never even _looked_ at another guy. **

**I watched as Ray slowly made his way through the crowd of kids I'd known my entire life, and smiled as Arnold held my hand the entire night, commenting on how well his roommate seemed to be fitting in. **

**\Even I couldn't deny that he really did. **

**And for some reason, it left a bad taste in my mouth. **

**Glancing over at Geraldo who was also oddly fixated on Ray instead of poor Pheebs watching on nervously, I found that I may not be the only one to be scared about that fact.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Verdict? Lemme know what you guys would like! <strong>_


	2. Day One

_**This is an absurdly intense chapter. haha Gerald really shines through this (I hope) and I hope I nailed it. Writing is his POV is MEGA hard for some reason. **_

_**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this, R&R and let me know what you guys think! **_

_**As always, I do not own Hey Arnold! I only own the totally awesome legend ;) bahaha. **_

_**Hope you guys like it!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Polkahotness**_

* * *

><p>***GERALD***<p>

It must have taken us four HOURS to get Gerald Field worthy enough of such a name. I called up the gang, (Phoebe did all the arrangements BEFOREhand) and explained the what, when, why and how.

Of course, Arnold didn't need an invitation. It was ARNOLD, and his whole idea to clean up the lot again to have an 'Alumni' game or some shit like that.

And his friend Ray just had to tag-a-long. Which, I said, made it NOT so much an alumni game, but no matter how close we were, Arnold just rolled his eyes and said it'd be fine.

It'd ALWAYS be fine.

Be fine my ass.

"You _do_ realize these are shoes from the BEST name in ALL of France, yes? I can't just... get them dirty."

Helga frowned and crossed her arms.

"You _do _realize, Princess, that we are in HILLWOOD now, which means that whole, 'Look at how filthy rich I am' thing doesn't work on us, yes? I mean, we've grown up with you."

"Most of us, at least." I muttered under my breath, Arnold hearing it and shooting me a look. "What. It's true."

"Gerald..."

I shook my head and continued raking the dead grass from the ground. Mid-rake, I felt a cool hand touch my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Phoebe asked, concerned.

"Fine, Pheebs." I mumbled, continuing my job to the best of my ability.

"Gerald, you know I can tell when you lie. And frankly, I don't really believe that you are telling me the truth about what's going on."

Sighing dramatically, I rested my arm on top of the handle for the rake and raised my eyebrow.

"I don't like this Ray guy."

"Why? He seems nice..."

"Seems, Phoebe. Only seems. But beneath that hair of his... beneath him is a monster."

She crossed her arms, unamused.

"You can't be serious, Gerald. You know next to nothing about him."

"I know enough." I glanced around to make sure nobody was paying attention to our conversation.

"How, may I ask? How do you know so much about him?"

Pursing my lips, my eyes roamed around their sockets in search for an answer that Phoebe wouldn't poke holes in.

"Sixth sense." I managed, tapping my temple with a sly smile and a silent prayer that she'd buy it.

From the look on her face, unchanging, it looked as if she didn't.

"That sounds rather ridiculous."  
>"No. No it doesn't."<p>

"Gerald, yes it does."

She leaned up on her tip toes and gently pecked my lips, her hands on either side of my face.  
>"What was that for?"<p>

"Even if you're ridiculous, and you're simply overreacting because clearly you are threatened by the presence of Arnold's roommate and new friend, I still love you."

"Phoebe... Phoebe... Pheebs you got it all wrong...!" I called after her as she turned around on her heel to make her way back to Helga who had been filling her in on the latest between her and Arnold.

That girl was lucky. Her and Helga had been so tight, that she didn't need to worry that she'd be forgotten or replaced.

But looking back, Arnold and I had always been tight, sometimes tighter than I thought Pheebs and Helga ever were.

"Hey Gerald!" He called just then, sauntering over to where I remained still resting on the rake.

I scrambled to make it look like I was doing something productive.

"Just thinking..." I said, staring up at the clouds.

"About what?" He asked, his hands in his pockets.

"School."  
>"Business that interesting, huh?"<p>

"What? Oh right, right, business. Yea Arnold, I tell you, the world out there for business is just BOOMING."

"But how can that be if the economy is down?" he asked inquisitively.

I frowned.

"Since when did _you_ enroll in business, man?"

He laughed and shook his head, reaching up to rub the back of his neck the way he always had.

"Hey Gerald? Can I ask you something?"

I started to rake up the dried grass once again and nodded my head.

"Shoot."

"Do you think Ray is fitting in okay? I mean, I talked to him last night, and he seems to like the people here and Helga seems to really like him, but I just... I wanted to make sure YOU like him."

"Why? He's your roommate."

"You always have that... weird intuition about people-"

"THAT's the word!" I said rather loudly, before clearing my throat and gesturing with my hand for Arnold to proceed. "I mean... go on..."

"-and I just wanted to know your opinion on him."

"Well, what's your opinion on him?" I asked, scrunching my brow together.

"He's really cool. I think you should get to know him."

"I have my own roommate."

"Gerald..."  
>"What? All I'm saying is that you brought him here to hang out with you, so go talk to him." The words came out bitterly and I frowned as he nodded his head and made his way across the field to Ray's side.<p>

Man, that guy was BEGGING for attention.

I kept catching my eyes watching with mild fury as they talked and laughed and mingled with the other members of our gang.

What HAD been our gang, that is, until he butt in.

"C'mon, Pig-boy, let's get a move on!"

"Shut up, Helga!" Harold screamed back, swiping the bat from Sid and glaring at him. If he missed one more time this game, he would be in a whole bunch of pain by the time we were finished.

"Don't have to be so dang rude, Harold."  
>"Just because he's your best friend doesn't mean you have to stick up for him all the time, what is he? A big huge WUSSY boy?"<p>

"Guys, guys, guys..." Arnold stepped in as usual in such situations, "it's just a game. Shouldn't we just be having fun playing baseball together and seeing everyone again?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Ray nodded his head and piped up from his spot on the bench.

"Did you guys always act like this? Maybe it's because you _haven't _seen each other in so long, you forgot why you came here to play." He said, the group nodding their head slowly.

"Who forgets why they play baseball, man?" I asked, Helga oddly coming to his defense.

"Clearly we ALL do, Tall Hair Boy. I mean look around! We're yelling at each other like a bunch of freaks, or something!"

"I wasn't yelling! I was just encouraging Sid to do a heck of a lot better!" Harold whined and Rhonda thumped him on the back of the head before replacing her hand back on her hip.

"Maybe we could do something else?" Ray offered.

"We are NOT doing something else, man. This is the plan! A game in Gerald Field." I said rather loudly, Ray looking startled and then glancing around the rest of the group.

"Gosh, Gerald. You don't need to sound so irritable about it. Maybe doing something else would be an ever so great idea." Lila added in, with that smile of hers that used to make the guys go mad.

"What would we do?" Sheena chirped, Eugene shrugging though seeming to be amused at the idea.

"We could see a movie?" Arnold suggested.

"Too much money," grumbled Sid. "but we could go to the park?"

"And do what Sid? Sit on a bench? Let's go to Slausen's. That way you don't have to spend money, but the rest of us can grab some grub and catch up. Plan?" Helga said quickly, Pheebs nodding her head.

"That's a great idea, Helga." she said and I shrugged.

Couldn't be any worse than what we were doing now.

* * *

><p>"I swear if you take any more than one SIP, fat-boy, I will personally see to it that you will have to drink EVERYTHING for the rest of your LIFE through a straw. I don't come here to mingle, I come here for these malts, BUCKO."<p>

Harold stuck his tongue out in Helga's direction and took a large sip from the silver malt canister and smacked his lips.

"Aw MAN! I should have gotten the vanilla!"

"Yeah, well taste it and weep. This baby is ALL mine."

Arnold wrapped his arm around Helga's shoulders and smiled, content with himself, while we smushed as many people into the small corner booth as possible.

"Rhonda, my pet, would you scoot over an inch or two?" Curly asked, trying desperately (and I mean that in every way possible) to sit beside her.

And as snooty as usual, she turned up her nose looking away from the poor kid.

"First of all Curly, you and I both know I don't scoot. Second of all, and for the hundreth time, you are NOT sitting by me. You will touch my hair the entire time, and as I've told you before, it takes me HOURS to get it to this level of shine and bounce AT the same time."

"I can look..." He said, forcing his way beside her.

"Nadine..." Rhonda gritted between her teeth; Nadine however busy with whatever Peapod Kid was saying in her ear.

_Mm mm mmm. _They were definitely one odd couple.

Though I had to give it to Rhonda, even though she had claimed her ora-what-zi marriage predictor in 4th grade, quite a few of the couples she had picked out had happened.

I mean, first there was Peapod Kid and Nadine.

Now Arnold and Helga.

Coincidence, maybe, but I don't know... seemed to be a little something more to it.

"You guys should see Arnold and I in the DS," Ray started telling with a loud chuckle, Arnold smirking and shaking his head, "I smoke him in the eating department."

"I can hold my own just fine, Ray."

The group started nodding their head.

"He was in an eating contest once you know," I chipped in, his eyes drifting to my direction. "that is a TALE to TELL." I finished, the gang chattering about that day's events.

"Nah. No one can beat me in eating."

"I bet Harold could!" Sid said.

"Yeah! He eats so dang much, one day, I bet he'll up and explode!" Stinky added, laughing all the while.

"I bet I could out eat ya..." I challenged, Arnold shooting me a look.

"Gerald, c'mon..." He tried to convince me.

"No, no, no, Arnold. You forget that in tenth grade, I beat the Triple Whipple Swissle Burger."

The voices stopped suddenly in quiet remembrance to the memory.

"The Triple Whipple Swissle Burger?" Ray questioned.

"The Triple Whipple Swissle Burger." I repeated. "And since that day, no one, not even my man Harold, could finish such a challenge."

"Hey! I was sick!" he instantly whined.

"But you didn't finish. That picture on the wall, is me in all of my Swissle glory."

"I bet I could out do ya." Ray said, leaning over the table and grinning.

"Boy, you don't even know the legend beHIND the TWS burger."

With that, Sid stood up on his chair, taking his worn hat off of his head to rest over his chest.

"The legend of the Triple Whipple Swissle Burger has been long questioned since it's creation roughly in the year 2000. Lucky for us, our own Gerald is the keeper of it's extraordinary tale. Gerald?"

With Sid sitting down, I stood up, clearing my throat as the eyes stared up at me in interest.

"Our story begins in Hillwood as it lay in it's infancy while our great country thrived. A tiny boy dreamed himself a big dream, the dream to change the world as we knew it. His father, though a quiet and poor man, owned a small cheese business behind his barn and opened it every Saturday afternoon to sell his freshly made cheese products. One day on a dark and cold night, his son Alfred Whipple found his father lying dead atop of a giant cheese wheel, the entire store robbed of his finest of cheeses: the cheese of the Swiss variety. Now Alfred ran for the sheriff and while the funeral was planned and as young Alfred, now both motherless AND fatherless, took over his father's barn and cheese business, he swore never to make the cheese that had stolen the life of his one truest and best friend.

"Years passed and our city began to grow in businesses, Alfred growing older, wiser, and more bitter with time. Naturally, more cheese businesses sprouted up and tried to overthrow his own store still bearing his father's name. Yet, whenever these new stores tried to sell the painfully familiar holey cheese Alfred detested, he would run to the store and buy every slice, block and wheel. 'As long as I am alive, NO ONE in Hillwood will taste Swiss cheese, I swear to you in my father Thomas Whipple's name.'

"Passing down his story to his grandkids, his great-grandkids and them spreading this story down and down the genetic line, it was our proud owner Mr. Slausen who took the Whipple Cheese store and dared to change our city forever. At it's new ownership, he waited and waited until the last of his older family had passed away. And after all of the mourning, he took down the name of this proud store and changed it to his own, 'Slausen's.' And as we know, no longer a cheese store, he began to sell burgers and ice cream and other delicious food for all of Hillwood to enjoy. And we did. But the Swiss? Would he change that too?" I took a moment from my story to look down at the crowd of our gang, them smiling as I didn't let them a chance in hell to answer.

This was MY story.

"Of course! Our Mr. Slausen bought in the finest of Swiss cheese, and put it on such a burger... a burger not to be trifled with. With it's 3 juicy, thick hamburger patties, it's medley of fresh mushrooms sauteed to the finest quality, mayonnaise and it's 3 especially delicious slices of Swiss cheese, no man dared try and finish the great flavors in one sitting..."

"But then, there was Gerald." Sid added, his hand gestured to my direction.

"Then there was me, and I dared. I dared to finish this burger in spite of all and did I do it?"

"Yes!" Sid answered.

"I said, did I do it?"

The gang smirked and giggled and laughed, but answered with a booming, "Yes!"

"And forever, as the Triple Whipple Swissle burger's one true champion."

They clapped and murmered amongst themselves, Arnold reaching up to do our signature handshake with a grin.

"Good one, Gerald." He said and I nodded my head, brushing invisible dust off my shoulders.

"I still got it, don't I man?"

"What a tale!" Sid commented, patting me on the back.

"Sounds kind of... cheesy to me. No pun intended." Ray of course had to say.

I frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"Just sounds like some myth."

"This is stone cold FACT, right Gerald?" Sid piped up and I sat down in my chair.

"Now, now Sid. If Arnold's roommate doesn't believe-"

"Oh I believe the story. It's just from the sounds of that burger... I doubt you could finish such a burger again."

"Is that a challenge, man?"

"Gerald... just drop it..." Arnold pleaded but my mind was set.

He'd stolen our friends.

He'd stolen my BEST friend, my brothern.

He'd mocked my legend...

He would NOT steal my glory. No way I could let this RAY win.

"Sounds like it, doesn't it?"

I snapped my finger.

"The record!"

"The record!" The lady behind the counter echoed and she came scrambling over, flipping pages in a small notebook.

"One hour on the dot is the time to beat, Gerald. Made by you in the year 2 thousand and-"

"Yes, yes. Thank you Shannon."

Nodding, she scurried off and I leaned over the table, looking deep into Ray's hazel eyes.

"You ready to lose?"

"One hour? For that whole burger?"  
>"And fries."<p>

"And fries, hmm?"

The gang looked anxiously between us and I nodded once.

The silence cut between us like knives as a slow smile spread across his face.

"You're on."

"Shannon!" I called again, her smiling and once again scrambling to our table.

"Yep?"

"Two Triple Whipple Swissle Burger baskets, please. We have a challenger."

From there... it all went down in a blur.

We silently while awaiting for our baskets to come. Arnold sat by my side, shaking his head.

"You don't have to do this, Gerald. Do you remember how sick you got after you finished that burger last time?"

"You saw what he did, man. He CHALLENGED me. He even ripped on the legend. The LEGEND, Arnold!"

"He doesn't know any better. He probably just thinks it's all a joke-"

"I don't joke about LEGENDS."

"_I _know you don't, but Ray doesn't."

"Does he even know who I am?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Legends are my thing. You know that. I got Phoebe, my hair and my legends. That's ME. Did you even TELL him about me, man? Or did you just forget that I existed while in Florida?"

"Gerald, of course I didn't. If there's something wrong, you can tell-"

But there was no time to tell.

The smell of the melting Swiss under it's filling whole wheat bun was drawing near as Shannon approached, a basket in each hand.

"The rules are simple," she began to explain as she set them down in front of us, "you must finish the burger and the jumbo fries in under one hour flat to beat the record-"

"Held by ME." I cut in.

"Right. To beat Gerald's record. However, you must be at least a FULL MINUTE under his time. So you must be at-"

"At the most 59 minutes to beat the record. Gotchya. You ready?" He offered his hand to shake mine and I raised my eyebrows.

"Bring it."

Shannon pulled out the timer and set it on the end of the table. Ray frowned slightly and pulled his hand back, preparing for THE burger as it sat in front of him.

"On your mark... Get set..."

"He won't do it. He barely did it last time." I heard Rhonda doubt with a smug smirk nicely attacked.

"My money's on Ray, Geraldo'll toss his cookies before he even makes it to the fries." Helga said, Arnold swiftly shooting her a look and whispering something in her ear.

"EAT!" She yelled and ran away as we began to devour the food before us.

I didn't remember being so full before.

Arnold sat quietly, not knowing who to cheer on as our group strategically picked sides.

"Go new feller go!" Stinky yelled.

"His name is Ray, Stinky." Arnold corrected.

"Like it matters," Sid replied, "he'll just be another loser when Gerald beats him!" He patted my back as I shoved the burger in my mouth.

Ray however, sat on his side of the table and carefully ate each fry.

_Mm mm mmm... poor guy. He won't make it passed the first patty..._ I thought in my head as I picked some mushrooms up that had fallen from the burger.

50 minutes had passed, and we were both almost finished, but MAN, my stomach was ready to exPLODE. I had tuned out the crowd in hopes it'd give me an edge.

Like I NEEDED one.

This was my ARENA. This was my PLACE. I had grown up here and been with these people in this restaurant COUNTLESS times, so I had the edge.

"No WAY!" Sid exclaimed.d

"He didn't..." Arnold said, his voice dropping.

"He DID, foot-ball head!" Helga cheered, her voice overpowering the rest.

Or at least, I THOUGHT I had the edge.

I glanced up, my jaw dropping as food fell from it.

In front of me, in front of Ray, was his empty basket, him licking his fingers.

"You're right, good Swiss."

"Fifty One minutes!" Harold yelled. "That sure beats your DINKY record, GERALD! Haaaa ha hah ha!" He laughed and I felt my stomach churn, trying to balance the feelings of the loss and the exceeding amount of food that sat in my stomach trying to digest.

"Gerald..." Arnold was looking at me and I could feel the blood drain from my face.

"He's gonna hurl!" Harold yelled, too much excitement in his voice.

I booked my way to the can as fast as humanly possible and lost it.

Not just my food.

No man, I lost my DIGNITY. And as I flushed it down the toilet, washed my hands of it and stared at myself in the mirror, I frowned.

"This... this is WAR."


	3. Day Two

_**This is a pretty random, but fun little chapter, and it was pretty fun to write :) **_

_**So I hope you guys enjoy it, and I'm excited to finally be working on chapter 4 which you'll get a few hints about throughout the chapter. It should be a fun one and more focused around Arnold and Helga instead of Arnold and Gerald's relationship. We're all on a journey to a certain chapter together... and I'm truly so excited to get there! **_

_**Anyways, lemme know what you guys think! **_

_**as always, I don't own Hey Arnold! and i'd like to thank AngelBlood666 for the help on some stuff I was a little shaky on! Means a lot and it really helped me finish the chapter and feel confident enough to post it now. So thanks! :D **_

_**And without further ado, here we go!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Polkahotness**_

* * *

><p>Laptop out, I sat on my couch and typed away at the lyrics Ray was spewing at me.<p>

"Not so fast!" I said mid-chuckle and tossed the nearby bag of Cheetos at his face.

"Hey, hey, hey... what about, an ode to the Cheeto?"

"You're going to write a song about a junk food?"

"Why not? I bet it'd be famous."

"I bet it'd make people hungry." I retorted, setting the laptop next to me and stretching my legs out from their previous crossed position. Helga had ran downstairs to grab some Yahoo! Soda and bring it back up for us to wash all of our junk food down.

I had been surprised when she asked to hang out with Ray and I, but I figured it was out of curiosity for Ray's lyrics he had mentioned when they first met. Helga had been struggling pretty hard lately to write any sort of ANYTHING, and I knew she was trying desperately to find some sort of inspiration.

"Yahoo, Ray?" She asked, tossing him the bottle and sitting down beside my feet as I leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"You were down there for a long time." I mentioned as she reached up to hand me my own bottle of the delicious soda from our childhood.

"Yeah, well Ernie decided to challenge me to a mad drinking contest and things got pretty out of control." She said nonchalantly and took a swig of her Yahoo.

"What?"

"Kidding, Arnoldo. Criminy! 20 years and you're still dense as ever."

"You're telling me!" Ray agreed, setting his guitar down to rest against my bed. "So we're in DS, right?"

"Always DS... Okay okay, I'm following. You're in DS-"

"And this girl comes up to our table, right?"

"Girl?" She raised a brow and shot me a quick look as I shook my head.

"Ray... come on."

"Cool it, man, I'm just telling a story."

"A really embarrassing story..."

"Which makes it a GOOD story, doi!" Helga said with a loud laugh as Ray pointed her way nodding his head.

"ANYWAYS, so this girl walks up, her name is Ashley, and she says to him, she goes," He could barely make his way through the story he was laughing so hard, and I could feel the blood race to my cheeks in hopes of drawing attention to something else other than his embaressing tale. "She says, Hey Arnold, you up for a drink tonight? And of course, he says sure and all that stuff, but when he actually goes to her dorm room that night to pick her up-"

"You went to pick her up?" She said, sounding enraged.

"Helga, first off the point of the story is how I misunderstood every single thing she was hinting at."

"Well sheesh. Way to ruin the story, Arnold." Ray pouted and picked up his guitar again.

Of course, Helga turned around to stare at me with that look she used to give me when we were in elementary school... but without that look of adoration hidden behind it.

"When was it?"

"Around a month or two before we met up again."

"...Oh."

"Helga, do you HONESTLY think I'd cheat on you?"

"Well... Arnold I... not... no."

"Then why would you get mad?"

"Because the way Mop-Head over there said it, it sounded like you were off shacking up in Daytona-"

"You got it all wrong, Helga. And Mop-Head? Really?" Ray said, looking up to us.

"Well your hair is always blocking your line of vision. I'm surprised you haven't ran into more walls."

"Besides," I said while moving to sit beside Helga and wrap an arm around her though she was clearly hesitant, "until she starts insulting you, you aren't one of the gang."

Helga grinned and nodded her head.

"So welcome to the club, PAL. And don't screw it up." she winked and I nudged her slightly, her nudging me back and standing up to walk over to my bed and lay down on it. "So what do you two even do in Florida? Football-head says you two play in some club?"

"Yeah. It's a pretty nice place. Small, really. But we have this weird cult following thing going on. Kinda funny, they made us t-shirts once."

"That was... honestly really awkward." I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the couch while laughing. "They said something about... I don't even want to say it-"

"They straight up said, 'I want to lick you head to toe' on the front, and on the back it said,"

we both shook our heads and said in perfect unison:

"'like you were buckets of cookie dough.'"

"What? You're joking, right?"

I took another sip of my Yahoo and rolled my eyes, nodding my head.

"You'd better believe it."

"Any significance to it?"

"Well," Ray explained, "we found out later it was the sister of my old manager from this ice cream place I used to work at, and they thought it would be funny to try and get rid of our following."

"But it only really helped." I finished. "I mean, all the talk around campus made the owners of the place book us permanently which is the only reason we have extra money on campus."

"And extra money to go around paying for everything." Helga smirked and set her bottle aside on a nearby shelf.

"Hey Arnold," Ray asked after a moment of plucking random strings on his guitar, "how come Gerald isn't here? He still mad about yesterday?"

"'Course he's mad. You totally owned him at the TWS burger."

"That's not why he's mad, Helga."

"Then why, hmm? Cripes, it wouldn't be because he has some weird man-crush on you, right? I could just see all those feelings he hides in that hair of his..."

"Helga..." I shook my head and walked to her side on the bed as she rested her head on my lap and looked up at me.

"Then what is it, jeez!"

"The legend thing."

"The legend thing? His legend that he was telling about that Alfred guy? I didn't even say anything about it."

"He thought you were making fun of his legend, Ray."

"Well I didn't mean for that. Think I should apologize?"

Helga shook her head on my lap, adjusting her attention to Ray as he focused on his fingers as they danced on the neck of his guitar.

"Nah, knowing Geraldo, he'll get over it."

"I don't know, Helga. He was pretty irritated. He even opted out of our guys night tonight." I was playing with a loose strand of her hair as it lay sticking straight up from her head.

"Oh, the night where you all order pizza, streak around, play video games, and then talk about how your masters of the universe? Sounds like some party."

Ray laughed and Helga grinned his direction like they were sharing some silent joke between themselves.

I frowned.

"We'll probably just talk and watch a movie."

"Like you did that time-"

"You popped out from behind my couch, smiled, and then proceeded to walk out my bedroom door and run home as if nothing happened?"

"Good times, Arnold. I tell you, we've had some damn good times."

"Got that right." I muttered, leaning down to gently kiss her as Ray rolled his eyes.

"What saps."

"Sap my ass." Helga snapped instantly.

"So you hid behind his couch? For what?" He asked, sounding intrigued.

"For... reasons."

"Like?"

I crunched on some cookies that had been sitting nearby and chortled to myself in anticipation for Helga's response.

"Like I just wanted to, sheesh."

"You just, WANTED to hide behind his couch. What were you? A stalker or what?" He was laughing, and Helga narrowed her eyes while pursing her lips.

"Stalker?"

"Well... yeah."

"You think...I'm a stalker?"

"Either that or you had one mad crush. Didn't you two just get together a few months ago?"

"It's kind of a long story, Ray." I explained as Grandpa knocked loudly on the already open door.

"Hello? Anyone home? There ya are, Shortman! Your little friends are here. And one of them is dripping on the carpet, so you'd better work that weird magic of yours and get them to stop before Grandma catches them."

"Lord knows my ears don't need to hear that song again..."

"The ukelele isn't a nice addition either..."

"Ukelele?" Ray asked, and Helga sat up as I walked down the stairs.

"If you knew what was good for you Mop-Head, you'd just let that go and nod your head and carry on."

By the time all the guys made their way into my room, Helga had her coat on and her pink umbrella in hand.

"Hey, bucko, plans for tomorrow?"

I shrugged and tried to remember just what it was Gerald had said we had planned as the guys started to file into my room.

"I think tomorrow Gerald planned for another guy day."

"Well sheesh. What am I supposed to do?"

"Have a girls day?"

"Right. Because I want to spend more time with Miss Rhonda Wellington Lloyd than absolutely necessary. I'll just hang in my hotel room."

"Don't your parents still live here, Helga? I reckon I saw your dad walking down the street today a'yellin' on his new cellular phone." Stinky asked, before spotting the bag of Cheetos that had made their way to every corner of my room.

"Wouldn't doubt it. Wouldn't care. I don't talk to Bob or Miriam anymore, Stink-O."

"Garsh, why not?"

"Because I don't FEEL like it, kay?" She turned her attention back to me and reached up to touch my cheek. "Plans? You got two seconds."

"Tomorrow night, playing poker. Ernie says you owe him thirty five."

"Ernie also owes me fifty two. So I owe him diddly squat. Count me in."

"And Oskar expects more of that weird meat stuff you brought last time."

She laughed and leaned in to kiss me lightly on the lips; pulling back afterward to quickly wink at me.

"We'll just keep calling it meat, football-head. Will uh..." She glanced over to Ray as he continued plucking at his guitar. "will Ray be there too?"

I shrugged.

"He isn't necessarily a card-game guy-"

"Sure." He called out with a smile. "I mean, might as well, right?"

Helga smiled and nodded. "Sounds good. Seeya tomorrow."

She saluted in the direction of everyone before closing the door behind the room now full of testosterone.

I glanced around the room and frowned at the lack of the one person I had so hoped would join us... the best friend who had planned this whole thing in the first place.

I kept telling myself he was with Phoebe, but I knew he wouldn't be. Phoebe had mentioned sushi with her parents tonight, and we all knew that sushi was the one thing Gerald had clearly stated 'wasn't his thing.'

So where had he gone?

"Alright, what are we going to do?" Ray asked, setting his guitar down in the corner by his duffel bag of clothes that were sitting at the foot of the couch.

"I'm... not really sure. Gerald was the one who wanted to do this. And... he's kind of not here." I replied, looking around the room as if he would magically appear out of thin air with all the plans that he had mentioned last week on video chat. I pulled my phone out to check for any kind of phone call or text message, but the only thing I saw on the screen was the time; ever-telling that he was either late, or not coming at all.

"How about we play a game?"

"Like what, Eugene?"

"Well, I learned this really fun theatre game at college. I bet you'll all love it!"

"I bet we'll all hate it." Sid retorted, crossing his arms. "We could call up Gino, I still have his number, so we could call him and-"

"Sid. Bad idea. I thought you were done talking to him?" I asked, Ray watching us talk back and forth quietly as if a movie were unraveling before his eyes.

"Well..."

"I bet we could mosey downstairs and maybe your Grandma could makes us some-"

"Lemon pudding? Really?" Sid questioned as Stinky took on a large grin and shrugged.

"I don't know why, but garsh... I just love me my lemon pudding."

"Let's go to the arcade and play games till we're broke!" Harold yelled, his fist in the air.

"We already ARE broke, Harold." I cut in, my eyes looking to the only person from the original gang who hadn't spoken up yet.

"What?" He asked.

"What do you think we should do, Curly?"

"Don't you usually got some crazy old idear?"

"His ideas aren't crazy, guys. They're fun!"

"I don't know what you're expecting of me, guys. I already took my meds for the night." He smiled and raised his eyebrows a few times before leaning back to rest on the heels of his hands.

"We could go out to the park." Ray quickly said, a small smile on his lips.

"Ray, it's eight at night." My forehead scrunched together as I questioned his motives.

"We're all over 18, aren't we? It isn't like we have a curfew." He replied, and I shrugged.

"What will we do?" Harold asked, scratching his head.

"We could start a fire."

"Ooh... a fire?" Eugene mused and Sid quickly shook his head, making a cut throat motion.

"Ixnay on the irefay, Ray."

"Yeah. Eugene's the biggest jinx in the whole wide world. He'll prolly set the whole dang city on fire." Stinky said rather loudly and Sid closed his eyes with a heavy sigh in defeat at trying to be subtle.

"Don't worry. It'll be fun. Trust me."

"Okay..." The gang mumbled, not sounding too enthused, but it wasn't like we had anything else we could do.

"But first... we'll have to make a quick pit stop."

* * *

><p>"What are we doing, Ray? Is this something you learned at home?"<p>

"My friends back home and I would do this all the time." he explained as I drove the Packard from the supermarket; the guys already 'scoping' out a spot to make the fire at in the park. "It's really just the only way we found to get guys to talk."

"What do you mean?" I asked, glancing to him momentarily before returning my attention to the road.

"I mean, guys, plus fire, plus egos, equals a fun time. Didn't you guys ever set marshmallows on fire, eat them mid-flame and laugh when you spilled all over your shirt?"

"Well... yeah. But-"

"And didn't you guys ever sit around the fire and tell scary stories that weren't even scary, but the fact that it was pitch black outside and all you could see were each others faces in the flames so you couldn't sleep at night?"

"Yes, but we were kids, Ray."

"We're always kids, Arnold. We just learn how to act in public, that's all." He grinned and I rolled my eyes, pulling in to park by the curb.

"I just hope this is as fun as you think it will be."

"Oh don't worry, Arnold. Just because I'm not part of your gang, doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun."

* * *

><p>"Can't get it on fire, can ya Awrnold?" Harold said, laughing loudly as he shoved four blackened marshmallows in his face at one time; the goo dripping down his face to fall on his shirt, everyone laughing.<p>

"Boy, Harold. 20 years old and you're STILL the fattest lug I done ever known!" Stinky said, his eyes watering as him and Sid laughed at Harold's misfortune.

"Hey! I'm not fat!"

"Right!" Sid said, shaking his head while laughing. "And I have wings and dance around like a little sissy-girl!"

"I'm NOT FAT! And if you say it one more time... I'll... I'll POUND YA!"

"Oh come on, Harold. You've been threatening that since we were kids." Curly said, popping a marshmallow into his mouth directly from the bag, the flames reflecting themselves in his glasses.

"I'm not the one who let an entire ZOO out in the fourth grade!"

"They were being treated like ANIMALS!" He suddenly piped up.

"They ARE animals, dufus!" Sid yelled and I shook my head, taking my badly-toasted marshmallow from the flames.

I was rusty in my toasting skills.

"Guys, are we really going to start doing this?" I asked, looking at each of the guys directly as they shook their heads.

"We were just having fun..."

"Have you guys always treated Arnold like he was your dad?" Ray asked, taking his golden marshmallow away from the fire and into his mouth, chewing loudly. "I mean... its kind of weird."

"He's always given really good advice." Sid answered, shrugging his shoulders. "I mean, you wouldn't BELIEVE half of the things he's done for us."

"Yeah. Like the time he didn't tell Principal Wartz about showing him our asses!" Harold recalled, laughing loudly. "I mean, **I**would have told! How did you do it?"

"Or the time you saved my life. I mean... you saved my LIFE Arnold!" Sid added, red quickly spreading across my cheeks.

"Guys..."

"Or the time you took me out on that great day when we were kids... That was one of the best days of my LIFE, Arnold! And you didn't even stop trying to make my day great when I had that concussion from the baseball hitting my head!" Eugene said with a larger-than-average grin on his face, nodding his head rapidly at the tale.

"And that time that you helped me get MY week of ball keeper after it was wrongfully taken away from me." Curly said, slightly shooting a glare in Sid's direction, but quickly stopping himself once Sid noticed.

"I ain't never gonna forget the time he helped me make my decision about them Hollywood agents who thought I was stupid. Arnold just sat there and listened to all I had to say... and it wasn't nice things, neither."

"It was really nothing, guys. You don't have to thank me-"

"Or how about that time that you taught me how to ride a bike?" a voice called out from beyond our circle, and we all turned around in search for the speaking shadow. "Or when you sat and made chocolate turtles with me all damn day because Timberly-"

"Tried to help us-"

"Screwed it all up. Or ran Vitello's with me even though it just made us fight. Or when you FINALLY talked me into asking Phoebe out a few years ago when all I was doing was making a fool out of myself. And I must say, don't take woman advice from my man, Arnold. Only took the guy TWENTY YEARS to figure out Helga G. Pataki had the hots for-"

"Gerald..."

He laughed and moved to sit beside me on the grass while reaching out for marshmallow and a stick to roast it with.

"Or stayed my best friend even though we've had some pretty rough times." He shrugged his shoulders. "And I wouldn't be too great of a friend if I just ditched you on our guys night... even if I was in a bad mood or not."

Ray grinned and I shrugged my shoulders.

"What a Gerald appearance." I stated, sticking my thumb out for him to complete our handshake. As he did, he looked around the fire and shook his head.

"What are you guys DOING? Do you realize how long it took me to FIND you guys? Man."

"We're uh... having a Pyro-Party." Ray stated, Harold chuckling. As a group, we all turned to look his way and he grew quickly defensive.

"What? It was funny!"

"So it was your idea, huh man?" Gerald asked, Ray taking a gulp as I chewed on the inside of my cheek.

"Uh... yeah."

Gerald paused, as I imagined, for dramatic effect. And for one of the first times in our history of friendship together, I had NO IDEA what he was thinking.

"Well... that's a pretty cool idea. Adds to what I had planned."

"Which is?" I asked in curiosity.

"Man-talk."

"Man-talk? You mean gossiping?"

"Nobody used that word, Arnold. Man-talk. Man-talk about what the HECK happened between you and the one and only, Helga G. Pataki."

The guys talked amongst themselves, some louder than others.

"I betchya she made him-"

"If you say lemon pudding one more time Stinky, I'll pound ya!"

"I'll bet it's a really romantic story. Did you sing to her, Arnold?"

"Why would he SING to her, Eugene? That's not HALF as romantic as following her to Chicago and-"

"That actually sounds really creepy, Curly. No wonder why Rhonda thinks you're crazy!" Sid said while laughing hard.

"I'm not CRAZY!"

"Hey hey HEY!" Gerald called out above the noise, his hands out to get everyone's attention. "Let the man speak!"

Ray rolled his eyes and winked my way, Gerald clearly taking notice of this and nudging my shoulder.

"C'mon man. Your turn to tell the tale." he whispered and I shook my head.

"Gerald, I'm sure with your additions, it'd make for a great-"

"Hey man... it's not MY story. And this ain't no legend. Mm mm MM. This... this is TRUTH."

"So what happened?" Sid was already anxious, clearly more interested than everyone... with the exception of Eugene.

"It's really... not much of a story."

"She's been in love with you for AGES, Arnold." Curly spoke up. "Everyone knew."

"No they didn't." I said firmly, the group responding in unison with a resounding;

"Yes, they did."

The blood raced it's way to brighten my cheeks and I swallowed hard, rubbing the back of my neck and glancing down at my feet.

"I just ran into her. That's all."

"Really? You JUST ran into her? Sounds like a lame story." Ray interupted and I frowned.

"You already know the whole story."

"He already knows? I thought I was the only one who knew..." Gerald cut in with, his face hurt.

"I kind of had to tell him when he tried to set me up with his classmate's... who was it?"

"My classmate's lab partner's roommate."

"Anyways..." I calmly said, trying to finish the story and yet keep the more personal details to myself, "We bumped into each other and hung out for a bit during the rest of Holiday Break, that's all."

"But did she finally ask you?" Eugene asked, and I shrugged.

"Kind of."

"Kind of?" Sid said skeptically, turning to Stinky. "No wonder Gerald tells the stories."

"Look, it's just that I don't think I should be putting out Helga and mine's relationship..."

"Well you did it on Facebook, how much more public is that?" Ray asked with a laugh as he opened the bar of chocolate that we hadn't opened yet, even though we had planned to make smores with the marshmallows we demolished.

"That was more... because I wanted to."

"Seriously?" a few asked at once and I shrugged, feeling put on the spot more so than usual.

"Well... yeah. You know Helga, she couldn't care less about what all of us think, but I wanted to show her that despite what she thought and what everyone would surely say about it, I wasn't ashamed of dating her. If that makes sense."

"Not a bit, Arnold." Gerald was laughing and Eugene quickly cut in on the conversation.

"I think it does."

"You do?"

"Of course! Love shouldn't be something you understand completely, anyways. Right guys?"

They groaned and finally dropped the situation, but through the rest of the night filled with laughter, food, Harold throwing up from eating too much of it, Gerald continuously trying to one-up Ray, and the intensely awkward drive home with the two of them STILL trying to one-up each other, I found myself thinking about what it was that Eugene had said about love.

It made my brain hurt.

I hadn't told Helga I loved her yet.

Sure, there had been a lot of moments where I could have, wanted to, and decided against telling her my feelings. I knew I loved her, and I was starting to think everyone but Helga knew it. When it all came down to it, it wasn't fair to her. She was insecure, though she tried to hide it, and by her always telling me she loved me and being the nervous sap I was, I just kissed her forehead and never replied.

We'd already had a few messy fights about our feelings for each other, or more so, about how she was afraid I wouldn't see passed her hard exterior, but the truth was I already had. In fact, the more I thought about it, I ALWAYS had.

Maybe it was time I told Helga... Maybe it was time I actually spit out the words I was afraid to say.

Maybe saying it after she left to myself almost every time wasn't enough.

Maybe... maybe I had to grow up. And preferably soon.

Because tomorrow was our night together.


	4. Day Three

_**Finally! I had SUCH a hard time finding my inspiration again, but after a KILLER dream I had, I finally finished this chapter and here it is! **_

_**Now, I am VERY excited about the ending so lemme know what you think! **_

_**As always, I don't own Hey Arnold! or any of it's characters. **_

_**But I do own Ray. Hells yeah. **_

_**So R&R and lemme know what you think! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**xoxo**_

_**Polkahotness**_

* * *

><p><strong>***HELGA***<strong>

I wasn't really sure as to why I WASN'T excited to go to Arnold's for Poker Night. Normally, I'd be all gung ho for the little shindig, but since Ray had shown up... things had been mildly different.

I had kinda talked about with Phoebe earlier today while we went walking around the mall, but as usual, I didn't get into too much detail about it. Why would I want to admit what I was thinking?

Hell, I still wasn't even willing to admit it to myself.

"_I think it may just be a phase, Helga. You can't dwell on it. It isn't like I don't find other people attractive besides Gerald." _

"_It's not _like_ that Pheebs. It's like... something way different." _

_She stopped and turned to look at me. _

"_Helga, are you saying that you might be questioning your feelings for Arnold?" _

"_NO! Hell no, Phoebe. I'm more... questioning something else. _

And I was. I knew I loved Arnold, whether he actually LOVED me too or not I didn't know, but I DID know that I loved him. I always had. But there were all these questions popping into my head now that he had brought Ray around Hillwood.

I knew it would be a bad idea. I told him _long_ before he even bought the tickets that he should, 'withdraw the request' of his 'company' because he wouldn't fit in.

But he was.

He freakin' was.

Everyone was talking about him while Gerald and I watched, for two very different reasons.

I mean, Arnold was CRAZY for not seeing how man-jealous Geraldo was. Even Phoebe had commented on it. No matter how hard Gerald tried, it always seemed that Ray got in the way of rekindling their weird friendship. Not like it was broken, because it wasn't. It was just... being threatened, so Tall Hair Boy thought.

I knocked on the door of the boarding house and before I knew it, the flocks of animals jumped out of the door as Arnold stood before me.

"Hi Helga."

"Hi Football-head. Where's the party?"

He smirked and took a step to the side to allow me to enter the house.

"You know."

"But that ruins the fun of a possible change. You know... a possible curve ball in our usual plans."

"Okay... then it's in the dining room."

"Way to lie, ya big oaf. I wasn't even convinced."

He leaned in to kiss me and I felt my nerves spark in every part of my body. I fought the urge to push for further kissing and settled for smiling as he pulled away.

"Helga... I uh..."

"You what?" I asked, starting to walk for the living room that held the loud noise of laughing and threats in Oskar's direction.

I heard him mumble something just behind me as I continued to walk.

_Must not be too important or he woulda' spoke up. _

"Hey! It's our favorite member of the family!" Ernie called out, with a smile in my direction and I grinned.

"You know it. Now where's my hand?" My hand was eagerly gesturing for my set of cards and Ray reached over to hand them to me.

"Uh... th-thanks." I muttered, and took my usual spot on the side of the couch next to Arnold's Grandpa.

"No peeking at my cards, now! We only need one Oskar in the house!"

Arnold sat down on the floor beside me and smirked as he took his cards from Ray and glanced them over; shaking his head minimally.

Arnold, was one fantastic poker player. And as expected, the kid would never give himself the credit for it. I mean, he knew every move to play, not just card-wise, but LOOK wise. He knew the facial expressions to sell, the gestures to give and the ticks to add to the cause.

I mean... he was even better than ME. And I grew up watching Big Bob play poker with his friends almost every Tuesday night at the house while Miriam struggled to get them their beers and continue making her damn smoothies with HER stash of alcohol.

I smirked.

_It's a wonder that I'M not some sad sack of drunk like her. _

As Arnold explained the rules in more detail to Ray, I watched the way they interacted with each other.

It was weird.

The way they acted around each other reminded me of brothers. Similar in so many ways, and yet, there were just those few things that set them apart. And the way they acted with each other, only added to that.

But the way Arnold and GERALDO acted was the epitome of friends. They fed off of each other. With every joke Arnold made, Gerald one-upped it and then Arnold took the plunge with the one thereafter.

So I couldn't understand how Gerald didn't see it either.

"Got it?"

"I think I do..."

"Then how about we get this show on the road? I mean, it's not like we have all night." I cut in, winking in a general direction.

"I do." Ray smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Only because you're temporarily living here, Mop-Head."

"You have nickname!" Mr. Hyunh said with a smile. "She likes you!"

And I did.

But that scared me.

* * *

><p>"She promises she'll bring the meat next time, Oskar."<p>

"I do not!" I said with a laugh and Arnold shushed me from the doorway; laughing pretty hard himself.

"Okay, okay Oskar. I understand that it's your favorite for sandwiches. Goodnight!"

I lay down on his bed and rested my hands under my head, closing my eyes as Oskar continued on.

"Why don't you go finish the game, Oskar. I'm sure Ray can clean you out of your money too."

Finally, he shut the door.

"That roommate of yours is a HUSTLER. We all just got HUSTLED." My laugh had faded slightly as I kept my eyes closed. I listened hard as Arnold's every footstep, muffled by the carpet, made it's way towards the bed until he hopped on beside me and smiled. His voice was pleasant.

"He's a wild one."

"Doesn't really SEEM like it."

"No, he is. I knew you'd like him. He's like this weird combination of-"

"You and me. Yeah I noticed."

He nudged my shoulder until I opened my eyes to find him looking at me.

"What?"

"Is something wrong, Helga? You know, you can tell me if you don't like him... I just thought-"

"No, I do, Arnold. He's... he's a pretty... swell guy."

He shook his head and scooted to lay beside me on the bed, his eyes focused on me.

"I'm not convinced. And usually, you're a pretty great liar. I mean, you had me believing you hated me since pre-school."

"And what if, hypothetically, I HAD hated you. Then what?"

His green eyes were searching mine and I didn't back down from his gaze.

"Then I guess... then I guess we wouldn't be here right now, would we?"

"Here being your room?"

"Here being together. Here being you and me dating and being happy."

"You're happy? You care about me?" I sat up then and he copied my movements.

"Of course, I care about you. How could you think I don't?" His voice was raised only slightly and I could tell I was getting under his skin.

I was looking for something; searching for something in him that I wasn't even aware of just what it was. I was determined to hear it. Hear something. To be convinced. For my fears to be shattered.

For _something._

"It's not that... that I doubt YOU..."

"Then what is it, Helga?"

I scratched the back of my neck and shrugged.

"I...I don't know."

"I think you do."

"I DON'T."

"Why are you getting so mad?"

"Because you don't GET IT, Hair Boy!"

"Get _what_?"

I was shaking my head and I couldn't resist the urge that was coming on to laugh.

So I laughed.

I just sat my ass there, and laughed, right in his face. He quizzically watched me as I let out every chortle, giggle and snigger until I was washed out full of laughs and instead, found my eyes connecting with his.

"What did you mumble downstairs before we started to play poker?"

"Hmm?"

I ceased all funny business and watched him intently.

"You heard me."

"I didn't mumble anything, Helga."

"You aren't a good liar, Arnold."

He shrugged and turned away, focusing his attention on something out of our known world.

"Why don't you trust me?" He asked, his face still turned away from mine while the nervousness set in.

"You don't think I trust you?"

"I _know_ you don't."

He looked at me then, his eyes seeming to be a different shade of bright green than they had once been.

"Helga... it's like you don't believe that I want to be with you. Like... like you don't think I like you."

"I know you like me, Arnold. It's... it's something else."

"Is it?"

I couldn't answer him.

I wasn't sure exactly what it was that made me not want to trust Arnold. It was almost like I was afraid that if I trusted him, he'd give me a reason not to. Maybe if I trusted him, maybe RIGHT when I decide to trust him fully, he decides that he no longer wants to be with me and breaks up with me.

Effectively breaking my heart.

But maybe... maybe it didn't need to be broken.

What was it about Arnold that made me hold onto him so tightly when maybe... when possibly... there were other 'Arnolds' out there?

I mean, let's face it, out there in the living room was someone who wasn't Arnold, but was someone I could... well I could be happy with in some weird shift of the universe.

Not saying I didn't love Arnold.

I did.

I always had.

I always will.

"I love you, Arnold." I blurted, his eyes widening almost slightly as his body tensed mildly.

It wasn't like I hadn't said it before.

He'd just never responded.

And I was almost 100% willing to bet that he thought I'd never noticed.

We sat quietly on his bed, the sounds of our breathing filling the room as I waited.

His eyes were holding back. Inside that beautifully shaped head of his that I had adored since I stood in front of that building, soaking wet and coated in mud after having been forgotten by my family again at such a tender young age, was a conflict.

I knew Arnold. Underneath it all, I knew how he worked, and I knew that he over-thought the simplest of things. But even more than that, I knew that if he didn't believe something, if he didn't FEEL something... he wouldn't voice it.

And when he leaned in to kiss my forehead gently, and wrap his warm arms around me to hold me close to his chest so I could feel his heart beat thump in his ribcage, I knew that either he was afraid to say those words I so longed to hear... or... he didn't even feel it at all.

* * *

><p>Television, is a magical thing.<p>

Really.

I'm sure if cavemen were to show up and look at a box glowing with moving pictures, they'd just about, and pardon my french, but they'd shit their pants.

After our little, 'discussion,' Arnold and I turned on his ancient television and sat at least five inches away from each other in complete silence. It was amazing how awkward and wrong it felt to not be talking to him about how I was feeling.

I was so used to just calling him or texting him my every problem without a care in the world and yet... and yet it didn't hurt me enough to say one stinkin' word to the guy.

It didn't take Arnold long to start yawning and soon lay down casually to only fall asleep. His soft snores filled the air and I closed my eyes to listen to them as he peacefully slept beside me; his foot just barely touching my thigh as he lay there.

A few moments passed before I opened my eyes to look down at Arnold's face as he lay asleep.

His hair rested just upon his cheek and I found myself smiling, despite how frustrated I had just previously been.

"Those soft blond locks..." I mumbled while combing my fingers through his hair, "and those stunning emerald eyes, hidden away to slumber. How I adore thee. How I have longed for such moments that we share. Four our every kiss, for our every touch or embrace, and oddly enough even for our every silly argument." I chewed on my lip and frowned.

"And yet... each fight pulls me away. It crushes every ounce of everything I've ever worked for..."

He stirred slightly and I froze in complete silence with my mouth wide open until he finally fell still yet again.

"I fear the worst, my love. I fear that you don't want me because... well because NOBODY else ever has wanted me and... and as I sit here now beside you as you dream... I know that I'll never be brave enough to open my mouth and actually tell you all of these things when you're awake."

I listened for a moment as Ray and the boarders cheered about something downstairs, Arnold's grandma beginning to sing a song about enchiladas or something.

"Alas my perfectly football-headed Love God, I'm scared. I'm afraid you'll slip right through my fingers. Maybe all of this was too good to be true."

The boarders became overpoweringly loud and I groaned quietly, fighting the urge to just go down there and find out what was going on.

Yet, despite his strange 'family' and their crazy antics, Arnold didn't so much as even jerk.

"What am I supposed to do? Sitting out there is this guy. And he doesn't lessen my feelings for you, but he threatens them. All my life I've focused solely on YOU. I've practically WORSHIPPED you, following you around as children, talking to your picture behind trash cans and revealing my deepest darkest feelings to you as you merely smiled back frozen to me. You have been my LIFE and now this weird mop-headed kid shows up and throws everything out of proportion. I only ever thought I'd be interested in you. I didn't know that I'd ever even... even CONSIDER any other option and now Ray-"

"Yes?"

I shot my head up and felt my eyes instinctively widen.

"R-R-Ray... how uh... how are... whattya doing?"

"Heading to bed. It's 2 in the morni-"

"I know it's 2 in the morning. Sheesh. Don't you think I can read a clock for God's sake?"

"I'm sorry? I just figured you would be conked out by now."

I crossed my arms.

"So now I'm like football-head over here? Out by 9?"

"He really fell asleep at nine?"

Rolling my eyes, I leaned back to rest against the shelves behind me.

"No, doi. I was being sarcastic."

"Just out of curiosity," he said while walking to sit in the middle of the floor and look up at me, "why do you still call him all those names?" My cheeks flushed and I struggled to find an answer.

"Because I can."

"But why?"

"He doesn't care. I've been calling him those names since forever."

"I can't imagine why it doesn't bug him."

"Probably because he's used to it. It's just... our thing. Okay?"

He shrugged and reached for his guitar.

"What's your deal with that thing, anyway?" I asked while pointing to his guitar.

"This?"

"No. Your pet armadillo. Yes your guitar. Criminy!"

Chuckeling, Ray started to quietly plus a melody from it's strings.

"It's comforting, I guess."

"How?"

"I don't know. If I'm ever mad or confused or happy or anything really... I can just pick up my guitar and let it talk FOR me."

I sat quietly and listened to him play for a moment.

"Why are you sad?"

"See? Didn't even have to say a word."

The minor notes danced with the few major chords he played. They swirled into my ears, continuing to make their way into my system, into my bloodstream even until they filled my entire body. I found myself closing my eyes to listen as he played; every note coloring pictures in my head of dark blues and hues of gray. I listened to every note and allowed them to play out their stories. To feel just what the music was trying to 'say' as Ray so carefully put it.

"I'm a little homesick, I guess."

I fluttered my eyes open and looked over to him as he continued to play with intent.

"Really? Arnold said you and your family don't get along very well."

"Just because we aren't the Cleavers doesn't mean that we hate each other."

I scoffed.

"Speak for yourself."

"I mean... my parents aren't best friends. Probably never should have even gotten married. But they try and I know that they love me. They love all of us."

"All of us being...?"

"My sister Alison, my brother Toby and my other brother Andrew."

I nodded my head while imagining faces to all of his siblings.

"So who is the oldest? You?"

"Oh no. Alison is. She's always been a pain since she's the oldest AND the only girl, but I admire the hell out of her. She's done so much for our family. She's 32 now so she's like 12 years older, but when we were really in debt after dad got outta rehab for some crap he'd been on, Alison who was 17 at the time got a full-time job AND juggled school while still managing a B+ average. She helped support our family so we wouldn't lose our house. When I got older and ma sat me down to tell me that story... I remember crying for hours and calling her to thank her for another 30 minutes. I mean... she gave up SO much for us."

"And your brothers?"

"Both a year younger than me. They're twins, but in the womb some weird stuff happened and Andrew came out with a sever mental handicap. He has some troubles with walking and his speech is pretty hard to understand..."

I never noticed him stop playing his guitar, and I never saw him look up at me once.

"That's... hard."

"Eh. You manage through."

Resting my hand on Arnold's shoulder, I frowned while closing my eyes.

"I don't even remember the last time I talked to MY sister."

"Where is she?"

"Is it bad that I have no idea at the moment?"

"So she's older, than."

I nodded my head; now focusing on Arnold's breathing as his chest rhythmically raised upward and downward.

"Olga is perfect. She is my parents' pride and joy. I mean... that girl could go on a killing rampage... she could slaughter an entire school. Throw people INTO a burning building. She could proceed to try and run over every pedestrian she came upon and she would STILL be perfect in their eyes. She can do no wrong to them. And then... well then there is ME."

"But you have full scholarship to your school which is a pretty exclusive school from what I've heard. You have a 4.0 GPA and an INTERNSHIP, not to mention you are dating a guy who would never dream of hurting ANYONE."

I shot him a look.

"Arnold kind of talks about you a lot..."

Clearing my throat, I continued.

"I wasn't supposed to show up. Miriam was told she couldn't have any more kids due to some complications from Olga's birth and so... Bob and Miriam invested EVERYTHING into Olga. Money for Piano lessens. Money for tutoring so she'd be 2 grades ahead of everyone. They entered her in every talent show case and she won every freakin' spelling be within a 50 mile radius. She went to NATIONALS for it. It was only because she asked to quit to join volleyball that she quit. And there she became captain of volleyball. And then captain of soccer. And in softball. Then she went on to star in every school play. Bob and Miriam loved showing off what they created together. They hated each other... but not when Olga was around. They sucked it up for her. Then 12 years later... here I come. So while Olga became a concert pianist at 15, I was struggling to find food to take with me to pre-school."

"Didn't anyone see what was happening at your house?"

"Are you kidding? I was _Ol_ga's sister. Since she turned out so damn perfect, clearly it couldn't be her loving, supportive parents that screwed up their other daughter."

Ray looked to me for a moment, a soft expression covering his face.

"You worry about Arnold not caring about you anymore because you never have felt cared for before him, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know how to tell. I have a sister, remember?"

I shook my head and glanced back down to Arnold, his eyes moving rapidly behind his lids.

"He loves you, you know."

"He'll never say it, though."

Ray stood up and made his way to the couch. He plopped down onto it and pulled the blanket that sat there over him and then proceeded to fluff his pillow.

"Doesn't mean he doesn't FEEL it."

* * *

><p><em>The clouds were really dark, and rain was pouring from the sky. I, of course, was dripping wet and standing in the middle of it. Oddly enough, I had somehow managed to wander so far away from Hillwood that the only thing that surrounded me was more open land. Turning around, I squinted my eyes in an attempt to see just how far away I had strayed from my problems. <em>

_But behind me lay nothing more than what appeared to be ahead. _

_I was completely lost. _

_Somewhere around me, I began to hear wind chimes. They sang loudly, almost above the noise of the constant rain. And as I spun around in search for it's origin, I found no such thing to cause it. All there was, was endless land. _

_Dry and brown, despite the rain's attempt to water the ground, my feet began to sink and I flailed my arms in the air as if it would help me fly home, wherever that is. _

_Just then, amidst the rain and mysterious chiming were those words. Those 3 words. _

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

_Arnold said all around me. I'd know his voice anywhere. While I sunk into the unforgiving mud, his words began to swell, his voice becoming louder and louder until it didn't just fill my ears... it filled my head and my thoughts. Filled my imagination and grew louder still. _

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

_ "Arnold!" I called out, but his voice was so loud that I couldn't hear myself above him. _

_This was the end. I was going to disappear in this mud without so much as being able to say goodbye. _

_Suddenly, I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. As if an anchor in a deep sea, it pulled me up from the mud and onto the dry land without so much as a grunt of struggle to stay on the land himself. _

_The rain instantly ceased. _

_ "Arnold... Oh Arnold!" I yelled while wrapping my arms around him, soon realizing that the rain hadn't really stopped, but he had been holding an umbrella to shield me from the downpour. _

_ "I thought I'd never see you again." _

_I pulled back to look into a pair of dark brown eyes, forcing them to lock with mine. _

_ "Where... where's Arnold? Ray, you tell me right NOW where he is or I'll-" _

_A slow smile crept across his face and as we stood in the open dry land, I felt as small as an ant in his presence. _

_ "Don't you recognize me, Helga?" _

_ "Of course I do. You're Ray-"_

_ "No Helga. Are you sure you aren't sick or something? I'm Arnold." _

_ "No... No! No you're NOT!" I screamed in his face before backing away as quickly as my legs would take me. While I ran toward the nothing from which I came, Ray's voice called out after me. _

_ "But Helga... I'm close enough..." _

My eyes shot open and I sat up from Arnold's bed in a cold sweat, panting loudly.

"Helga?" Arnold asked quickly, grabbing my hand and trying to get my attention, "Are you alright? What happened?" He pulled me into his arms and stroked my hair, his embrace warmer than it had ever felt before.

"You were... he was... you weren't there..." I managed, closing my eyes and breathing in his comforting scent.

"Helga... I'll ALWAYS be there..." He whispered in my ear before kissing the top of my head.

I found myself looking to Ray as he continued to sleep on the couch, completely oblivious to what had just happened.

_But Helga..._ His voice repeated clear in my head, _I'm close enough... _

I shivered in Arnold's embrace as his wind chimes cheerfully rang just outside of his window as the wind carefully tickled them to hit each other.

"I... I love you, Arnold..." I mumbled after laying down once again and closing my eyes, hoping sleep would succumb me fast.

"Helga... I lo-"

Succumbed, at last.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So... what did you guys think about the dream sequence? I could imagine it all in my head as the artists would have done it in the show. Inspiration for it was TOTALLY from 'Eugene's Pet' dream so yeah :) <strong>_

_**like I said, let me know what you guys think! Next chapter I hope to pop out soon! **_


	5. Day Four

_**Writer's Block should be a sick myth, but alas, it is not and has affected me for months now. **_

_**But do not fret! For a I have seen the light at the end of the tunnel! haha **_

_**Here we are with the fifth chapter to my sequel "We Didn't Start the Fire" to the story, "What We Left in the Hallway" which is the sequel to the story that started it all: "Please, Take Me with You!" **_

_**SO yay! **_

_**As always, I do not own Hey Arnold! All of that is from the genius that is Craig Bartlett. **_

_**I am a mere fan :) **_

_**So lemme know what you guys think, and stay posted! The next chapter is the one I've been looking forward to! It'll be a good one! **_

_**Enjoy! and of course, R&R! **_

_**xoxo**_

_**Polkahotness**_

* * *

><p>"And THEN she said, 'But Rhonda, it's vintage.' So I looked at her and I said, right in her eyes, I told her, 'Dear, if that is vintage, then I'm-"<p>

"Does this story have a point, princess?"

The girls all turned to look at me and I frowned.

"What? I know you're all thinking it too."

"Helga, this is MY party-"

"But it really ISN'T, Rhonda. I mean... we all just wanted to get together and catch up... didn't we? This doesn't... well it sounds like Rhonda telling us everything she ever breathed on followed by a mish-mash of poorly thought-out snarky comments to me."

Her eyes narrowed in on me and I shrugged it off.

"Then what do YOU suggest we talk about, Helga? Why you STILL haven't plucked that unibrow of yours even after ALL of the advice I've given you on it?"  
>Phoebe, naturally and quietly, squeezed into the conversation.<p>

"Maybe we could talk about college-"

"Oh yeah, Rhonda? Well SOME of us don't NEED to do all that artificial crap to get people to like us."

"Or maybe our classes? We could talk about that. Or-"

"Helga. I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. Because that's how nice I am."

"We could talk about our roommates..."

I turned my attention to Phoebe as she continued to try and change the subject.

"Roommates. Yes. Let's talk about roommates." My voice was coming out so soft and so smooth that everyone's eyes noticeably widened.

"But you don't have a roommate, Helga. You're always talking about how nice it is to have a room to yourself-"

"Yes. I know, Sheena. But all of YOU have roommates, don't you? And Rhonda. I wanna hear NOTHING about your big private mansion and your butlers."

Pouting slightly, she leaned back and watched as the rest of us continued to talk to one another.

"Well... I guess I will go!" Sheena squeaked and I rested against Rhonda's bed, my mind wandering as she talked.

_Roommates. Really, Phoebe? What am I supposed to say? Oh Hi. I'm Helga. You remember me. I have no roommate. My boss at my job is a jackass. My internship is a joke. I can't write a single WORD since I started college, and I'm starting to like my boyfriend's ROOMMATE. Peachy. _

"She's really nice. She's really into Japanese culture, which can be hard because we like different television shows, but we always work it out."

"Well that's great, Sheena. I too have a great roommate. Her name is Elise. Luckily, she isn't into partying very much, and she's very okay with Gerald when he comes to visit me."

_And I'm so anxious to continue hearing about Phoebe's perfect roommate. I never even see her much anymore without El_ise_. _

"Well I don't really like my roommate. I always videochat with Rhonda, and she is extremely rude every time." Said Nadine as she picked up a magazine nearby that she had been looking at earlier.

"She closed the computer on me once because it was too late for her. I mean, really? I'm in ITALY. Please."

"You sound like you're being ever so harsh. I'm sure she was just very tired."

"I'm sure she was just trying to be rude, Lila. You don't just shut a computer on someone. Especially when they pre-planned the time they were on their computer so she could see her best friend."

"I'm just not so sure about that."

"Then let's here about YOUR roommate, Lila." I asked, crossing my arms without much genuine interest.

"Oh... I'm not so sure you'd like to hear about my roommate."

"And why not? She embarrassing or something? She bring in bunches of guys and disturb you ALL NIGHT LONG?"

"Oh no! Not at all, Helga."

"She make parties in your room? Bring in booze and all other sort of things you don't like?"

"Never. It's not that. It's just-"

"Well what is it then?"

"Well... we just don't get a long very well. That's all. So there's nothing to tell."

"I'm sure there's SOMETHING to tell..." I muttered under my breath and looked down at my hand as I picked at the nail polish they had just put on my nails an hour ago.

"Like what?" Nadine asked, glancing up from her magazine with mild interest.

"I'm not sure... but usually Lila is chock full of stories, aren't you?"

"Oh... I'm ever so sure that isn't always the case, Helga."

I rolled my eyes, leaning in closer to Lila as she clearly tried hard to keep her ground.

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"Is it... REALLY?"

"Helga, her name is Mary-Ann. She's from a quaint town named Fiddley. She plays the accordion and rides horses in her backyard. She lives with her mother because her father passed away from an oh too tragic disease. She... she's ever so sweet, and just such a great listener-"

"Than what's wrong with her?" we all seemed to ask in unison.

"She's too perfect."

I laughed.

"You're joking."

"I'm ever so certain I don't understand how this is funny, Helga."

"Somebody more perfect than YOU? THAT'S your problem with her?"

"She just... she's so nice. And... in some ways, and I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but sometimes it gets to be-"

"Annoying?" I asked.

"Nauseating?" Nadine piped in.

"Fake?" Rhonda added (while I inwardly laughed that SHE of all people would use THAT adjective about somebody else).

"A little."

"Oh Lila... poor naïve Lila..." I mumbled, returning to my casual position as Rhonda quickly changed the subject.

"Let's talk about something FUN." she said, suddenly leaning in to our oddly shaped circle. "Let's talk about RAY."

A good majority of the girls smiled and nodded, Rhonda of course going overboard on the entire thing as she typically did whenever a new form of testosterone showed up among us.

I frowned, Phoebe's eyes slyly gravitating toward me.

"That boy has a body that doesn't stop ANYWHERE." Rhonda oozed and I rolled my eyes with a smirk.

"Is that supposed to be a good thing? You make him sound like some cartoon with an abnormally large torso." I leaned back to rest my weight on the heels of my hands.

"It means he is hot stuff. Just because you're dating Arnold, who I must say is as attractive as ever, doesn't mean you can't scan the menu-"

"I don't NEED to SCAN THE MENU, Princess. I have everything I want."

"Everything? How do you know that? Who else have you ever dated?"

I swallowed the growing lump in my throat.

"S-Stinky?"

"Pish posh. That was in elementary school. Those relationships are... well... elementary. Let's be honest; Helga G. Pataki, besides Arnold who HAVE you ever dated?"

All sets of eyes turned to look at me expectantly; waiting for my supposed quick comeback. But when my lips quivered and my shirt began to feel just a little too tight, I knew the jig was up and Rhonda Lloyd was ready to pounce for the kill.

"Not... not dated, really."

"Exactly. Than you truly don't know if Arnold has everything you ever wanted. Point made."

The girls nodded their heads, with the exception of Phoebe who stared at her lap in silence. She had only ever BEEN with Gerald, and though it was a valid point to shove in Rhonda's face, I wasn't about to put my best friend on the spot to defend her relationship which I knew was, for the most part, rock solid. Instead, I shimmied my way onto a different path.

One I hoped would shut Rhonda's snotty, know-it-all big mouth for good.

"I've liked Arnold since pre-k." I fessed up for the first time to this particular group of girls, "You've confessed to liking over a hundred boys a SCHOOL YEAR." Her eyes were narrowing in on me, but I continued. "I've been friends with PLENTY of guys throughout my life; enough guy friends to KNOW exactly what I want that is while you've merely stared, oogled and no doubt fantasized or thrown yourself at the likes of them as we have all taken notice to in the event that is Ray. I've finally got somebody who you have ADMITTED to pining after, and you have NOBODY. So it appears to me, _Rhon_da, that you are JEALOUS that for once, Helga G. Pataki has the ball in her court."

The room fell silent, Rhonda's eyes wide as her cheeks reddened to the exact shade that had been delicately painted on her perfectly shaped nails.

_Check and mate, everyone. Nobody makes a fool of Helga G. Pataki. _

A sly smile crept over Rhonda's face for a brief moment; just quickly enough for me to notice but not

prepare for what she had in mind.

"If that's true, Helga, I must say... the friendly attitude... the jokes and the apparent avoidance of said topic... It seems as though maybe, with Ray in town, Helga G. Pataki may be... tossing her ball into another court afterall..."

* * *

><p>I stood outside Rhonda's mansion and slung my backpack over my shoulder.<p>

"Can you believe she SAID that, Pheebs?"

"Yes, Helga. I can."

I pivoted around to look at her before she could even take a step.

"You can?"

"Helga, you were provoking her. You were trying to win dominance over her like you typically do. Only this time... well... she won."

"She didn't win."

"We're standing outside of her house at one in the morning. I think she won."

I shook my head and turned around to begin walking in a general direction; unsure as to if I wanted to go to Arnold's or skip over it all and just go back to my hotel room.

"But Helga," Phoebe continued as she jogged to catch up to me with the long strides I was taking, "she didn't win in front of all the girls. You know how they are... how we've always been-"

"Yeah! Looking at me and seeing some tomboy who isn't into painting her nails, or putting goop on her face or talking about boys for hours until we pass out on the floor. Looking at me and... and seeing an outcast."

Phoebe stopped for a moment, allowing me to walk far passed her as she remain in place.

"supportive of how you've chosen to be."

I turned my head at her quiet words and let out a deep breath, closing my eyes for a moment before making my way to where Phoebe stood.

"Which is?"

"Different. Not wrong, or an outcast... just different. But Helga... deep down you are just the same. Even deep in Rhonda she's the same. We're all just looking for where we fit in. And until college, all we had was each other. So maybe you felt like an outcast while we all seemed to fit together perfectly, but we never did."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that Rhonda won by finally exposing what we all knew was inside of you."

I scrunched my eyebrow together and bit my lip for a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Insecurity."

* * *

><p>I couldn't tell Arnold what happened. Because as much as I hated to admit it, Rhonda was sort of right.<p>

Sort of. Not at all even CLOSE to being RIGHT, but she was sort of right.

Criminy.

Sure I was insecure. I was insecure that maybe... maybe all this time I'd been focusing on Arnold when there were other people out there that could be right for me too.

That may accept me for me the way Arnold always had.

Always.

That was the thing with the kid. He never had a doubt in that weird shaped head of his that I was a good person with feelings and all that crud I never admitted to having.

But who was I to say that nobody else in this entire world would ever see that in me besides him?

And Arnold and I are so different. Really. Maybe that's why we fight so much sometimes.

I mean... he doesn't have parents.

I do.

But that is a really trivial thing. It's shallow. I mean, if you look at it from a more... well a different angle, neither of us really have parents. Him even more than me even.

So that one doesn't count.

The only thing we really differ on it seems... the thing that REALLY makes us fight... is trust.

Dr. Bliss always said I had a problem with that...

I don't trust him. Emotionally that is. Mainly because I don't understand how he can like somebody like me. So I don't believe it.

But he does.

Oh boy, that really bugs him. He's always getting mad that I don't seem to believe him... but how can I believe that he cares for me even a percentage of the amount of adoration I have for him if he won't even say he loves me?

_Briiiiiiiiing, briiiiiiiiiiiiiing. _

I reached for my phone that I had tossed onto the nightstand.

"Yello?"

"Hey."

_What impeccable timing. _

"Arnold..."

"Helga. I wanted to talk to you."

_He knows. He freakin' knows. I bet it was Lila. I bet she texted him the MOMENT I left just to let him know what Rhonda said to me. To let him know my reaction. To make sure he-_

"About...?"

"About the other night. I think you fell asleep and I was in the middle of saying something and I wanted you to know what I was going to tell you."

I felt my heart palpitate in my chest.

"O-Okay..."

"But I'd rather tell you in person."

"Oh." I pulled the hair band out of my hair that had been holding the blond locks in a messy bun.

"You wanna... maybe do something tomorrow night?"

"You mean tonight."

I could just imagine his eyebrows scrunching together in that cute way he had whenever something went right over his head.

"Because it's one. In the morning. So it would be tonight. Get it?"

After a moment, I could hear him chuckle quietly.

"Oh. Oh yeah... I uh... I guess so, huh?"

"Same old football-head."

I picked at my nails for a moment; chewing off a piece I had picked too far from it's home. I spit it across the room and lay back on my bed, the phone held tightly to my ear.

It was funny, how Arnold and I talked on the phone. He wasn't a talker. Not to say I really WAS, but I was a lot more of one than him. So we sat silently, our phones still on, the line still connected, but no word uttered from either end. I stared at the ceiling and pictured his face. I imagined every angle and every crease it made as his emotions changed. In all our time spent together, I must have memorized his face so perfectly, I could convince myself if was really him when it clearly wasn't. I closed my eyes and imagined him looking back at me, saying those words I'd pretended to hear on so many occasions.

"Are you still there?" I asked quietly, my eyes slowly opening.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Why aren't you talking?"

A shuffle of the phone.

"I dunno. I don't really have anything to say."

"Well why not?"

"I just... I don't talk on the phone much I guess."

I knew the answer. I just always hoped for a different one.

"I'll let you go then. Let you get some sleep before tomorrow night."

"Okay."

A pause.

"I love you."

Another pause.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

A sigh.

"Yep. Bye, Arnold."

"Bye."

A dead end.

I must have listened to that dial tone for a good twenty minutes before I finally peeled the phone from my cheek. Wiping the oils from my skin off of the phone, I placed it back on the nightstand where it usually sat and remained lying on the bed; staring up at the ceiling.

_Tomorrow, Helga. You'll talk to him about it tomorrow. _

_And if things don't change... _

I opened my eyes, and for the first time in my life, I spoke the three most optimistic words I'd ever said in my life:

"Things WILL change."

But how exactly, not even Rhonda Lloyd herself could know.


	6. Day Five

**_If you are reading this, I AM SO SORRY. Since my absence, I have taken on a full time job and planned and gotten married so I have been more than busy, but no excuse for not posting. I so apologize! _**

**_Either way, Read, review, enjoy and I hope to see you in the next few chapters to the end of this trilogy! :) _**

**_as usual, I don't own any characters but Ray_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Polkahotness_**

* * *

><p>"He won't tell me he loves me."<p>

"Right."

"What do you mean, 'right?' It's a problem. It's driving me insane. It's eating me up from the inside and I don't-"  
>"Helga..."<p>

"-know how to fend it off anymore!"

"HELGA!" Phoebe shouted, startling me halfway off my hotel bedding with the awful arrangements of red, green and maroon colored flowers design on it.

Whoever designs those sheets and quilts needs some serious help.

"You can't keep feeding off of those words, Helga."  
>"And why the hell not? That's how NORMAL people express themselves-"<p>

"Not always." She interrupted. "Helga, Arnold shows that he loves you in gestures and things he does for you. It's in his hugs and kisses and the things he will surprise you with."  
>Yeah. She was right. But she was also biased. Gerald went off and proclaimed his love for her within their first month.<p>

"Pheebs, it's just hard. I'm getting so tired of waiting. I mean, it's like the kid doesn't even feel it enough to say it."

"He does, Helga. He does. Just give him time. He'll say it."

"And if he doesn't, Phoebe?"

I heard a shuffle of the phone and a deep breath.

"Then you need to make a decision."

"What KIND of decision?"  
>"I think you know that answer better than anyone else, Helga."<p>

* * *

><p>My heart was sinking with every step I took to Arnold's house.<p>

_I think you know that answer better than anyone else, Helga. _

What the heck kind of advice is that? That's HORRIBLE advice.

Criminy!

Phoebe is supposed to be the positive one in this friendship.

"Maybe I should take up a friendship with good ole Eugene..." I mumbled to myself as I walked up the stairs of his stoop and opened the door.

_That's a whole different kind of punishment there... _I thought to myself.

"Helga, did you bring the-"

"NO OSKAR I DIDN'T." I yelled, practically stomping up the steps to Arnold's room, the boarding house growing quiet at my outburst.

"Looks like the Shortman's in for a good night, eh Pookie?" I heard Phil say, but his only reply was a pile of pots falling on the floor followed by a familiar crazed laughter.

"Helga, are you ok?"

"Peachy, Hair boy. We gotta talk." I said, walking passed him and stopping mid-room to stare ahead at a wall, my arms crossed.

"Yes, Helga. We should probably talk." He answered quietly, closing the door while his hand remained idly on the doorknob.

"I... I can't keep doing this. I can't keep-"

Eyes. I felt eyes on me. I turned to my right only to see Ray sitting on the couch watching me.

_You have GOT to be kidding me. _

"You can't keep...what Helga?"

"I can't keep... looking... at this UGLY wallpaper. Let's get outta here."

"Outta here?"

"OUT. As in OUT SIDE. Like with fresh air and NOT people STARING at me!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door and down the stairs, without so much as a bother to close the door behind us.

"Have fun, lovebirds..." I heard Ray call out behind us.

* * *

><p>"So what are we doing here?"<p>

"Look."

"Look... what?" he asked as we stood outside the empty building bearing the scar of a 'For Lease' sign in it's dusty windows.

"Look at where we are."

I watched as his eyes darted around the area, his hands deep in his pockets as he shrugged and looked back to me.

"It's the old pre-school."

"Bingo, football-head."

I could feel a slight mist of rain begin to fall around us and I looked down at the ground, waiting for it's dry sidewalk cement to glisten under the sudden moisture.

"Helga-"

"No. Let me." I said as I turned to look him square in the eye. "It's only fitting that it rain." I mumbled, backing out of my initial choice of a bold intro to a bad conversation.

"Why's that? You have something bad to say?"  
>"Who said rain was a bad thing?"<br>"I don't know... most weathermen?" He said, a small smirk hinting at his face.

_Nice one... _

But I was in no mood.

"Rain was always something sad for me too... but with an umbrella... it isn't so bad."

"I guess not...?"

A pause. The rain droplets began to trickle from the sky, a few landing on the back of my neck, giving my body goosebumps.

"Especially... if YOU'RE holding that umbrella."

"Well Helga, I didn't really know it was going to rain and you didn't really give me a chance to GRAB an umbrella-"

"That's not IT. CRIMINY! Do I have to spell EVERYTHING out for you ALL the time?!" I snapped, his face never changing emotions as he took in everything I was saying. "This is where we first met. Right here. This spot. In the rain. When I was covered in mud and water and my own tears. Where I realized that love and affection and KINDNESS was something people could actually have for one another. For ME, of all the stupid people on this planet."

He remained quiet, looking away from me now, his eyes fixated on the 'For Lease' sign staying dry inside the building as we began to grow more soaked where we stood.

"Forget it." I said, turning on my foot and starting to walk away, my head down in shame.

"Your bow was pink. Like your pants." I hear him mumble after me, though he hadn't moved. "Even though you were so cold and wet and dirty, you still looked so put together. Like any other kid on their first day of school."

I turned to look back at him, but his eyes were still locked on the sign that stared back at him.

"Yeah well I-"

"But when you didn't have any food with you that day for lunch... I remember thinking it was sad that your mom and dad didn't pack a lunch for you. I thought, even though my food may not be the best... you might want some of my PB&J."

"...with strawberry jelly." I replied, a small smile growing on my face.

"I thought I killed you. You looked so miserable and I felt so horrible, but when you looked at me and smiled after your dad showed up to take you to the hospital, I guess... I didn't know what to think."

He turned around then to look at me through the now pouring rain, his hair soaked over his face.

"I thought, 'how wonderful is this weird headed kid to give me a poisonous sandwich when I had nothing in the first place?'"

He took a few steps toward me until he reached me and took my hand.

"But in reality," I continued, "you kinda saved my life... since we didn't know I was allergic until then."

He grinned and took my other hand in his.

"You... were always there. Saving my life..." I said, a lump in my throat forming as I felt tears welling in my eyes.

"I...I was just doing what I thought was right."

"Oh... Arnold..." I said, smiling, the rain now violently coming down from the angry clouds. "I love you." I said.

Pause.

Longer pause.

I coughed and Arnold looked at me almost clouded.

"You're kidding me."

"Helga, I, I just-"

"You just NOTHING. That's it. You were just trying to do the 'right thing' and the 'right thing' is just avoiding telling me the truth!"

"Helga..."

"That you don't give a rat's ass about me!"

"That's not true, Helga. Just give me a chance to talk-"

"NO. You've had ENOUGH time to talk and you keep blowing it. So no more 'TALK.' I'm going to your house, getting all my things, and LEAVING."

"And going where?" he asked, running after me as I had taken off without looking behind me.

"To my hotel room where I will pack up my things and go where I belong. NOT in Hillwood and NOT with you."

The words must have startled him, as I stopped hearing his feet in the puddles behind me.

* * *

><p>"Do you know where Arnold is?" Gerald asked as I boomed through Arnold's door, now frantically digging through his closet and drawers, grabbing armloads of my things.<p>

"Nope."

"Are you okay, Helga?" Ray asked, reaching out to touch my drenched shoulder.

"No. And hands off, bucko." I said, shoving his hand off of me to fall limply by his side. "I don't need you OR Tall Hair Boy's pity."

I heard the door close and my heart began to race as I tried to shove past the two dorks blocking my way. "MOVE IT!" I shouted, but I was too late.

"Helga, I know you didn't mean what you said back there."  
>"How's that? How do you know what I feel? It isn't like I TELL you all the time or anything!" I yelled, trying to push my way through Gerald, but he wasn't catching on.<p>

"Where have you BEEN, man? I thought you would be here all night?"

"Gerald, this really isn't the time..."

"Maybe I should just leave," Ray quietly said, putting his guitar down and trying to sneak out of the tension high room.

"Sounds like a GREAT idea, Ray. Why don't I join you!" I said, trying to follow him out.

"Oh no you don't." Arnold said, grabbing my arm as I tried to shake it off.

"Let go of me!" I yelled.

"I'm not GOING to!" He yelled back, his grip stronger than I had anticipated.

"Arnold, I think you should let them both go and we can sit and have a man-talk... just like old times-"

"No, Gerald. I'm kind of busy!" Arnold said, his grip never loosening on me.

"Seriously, I'm just gonna go," Ray said, making his way toward the door, me trying to follow after him, and Gerald trying to pry Arnold and I apart (which I welcomed).

"No, let me come too!"

"Helga, why do you wanna go with him so bad?"

"Just let her go, man! You can make up later! I'll help you! That's what BEST friends are for, right?"

"I'm not just gonna let go of the woman I love, Gerald!" He shouted, even louder this time, forcing me to stop fighting him and stare at him in shock.

"You... you..."

"Yes, Helga. I love you. And I was TRYING to tell you ALL WEEK but I was just... I was scared. And just now, I was TRYING to explain ALL of this to you so I could give you the 'I love you' you've been dreaming of, but here we are."

"I'm... I'm so sorry, Arnold..."

"Gerald, we should leave," Ray whispered, but Gerald glaring at him.

"No way, man. I'm gonna have some best friend time."

"He's busy, Gerald..." Ray replied.

"He's always too busy, RAY. But not for you."

"Are you... jealous?" He asked, dumbfounded, leaning against the door frame with a smug smile on his face.

And just as I turned around to look at what was happening, it all happened.

It was like some weird slow motion moment in a movie where all the action happens in a split second but they have to slow it down for dramatic effect.

But this didn't need the dramatics.

As I turned around, Arnold's grip still on me, SOMEHOW, Ray lost his footing and down he went. Down every step that led up to Arnold's room as Geraldo, Arnold and I all watched in shock and disbelief.

And as he finally hit the floor, all of us running down the stairs after him, I started to wonder if Arnold would ever love me again... after what I'd just done.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review and stay tuned! :) <strong>_


	7. Hospitals and Umbrellas (and more Day 5)

**Here we are again! Got 2 more chapters to go! Yippee! **

**What's funny, is I had this whole story mapped out and it DEFINITELY didn't go like this. But this is 1000% better than I had originally planned :) **

**Anyways, read, REVIEW, enjoy, and i hope you like it! **

**i don't own any characters from Hey Arnold! or Hey Arnold! itself.**

**xoxo**

**Polkahotness**

* * *

><p>I knew she felt horrible. But it really wasn't her fault.<p>

Like she'd listen to me after the night we've had. And while I had finally told her how I really felt... well, the timing was kind of off.

Even still, we sat on opposite sides of the waiting room, her eyes remaining on her fingers as she picked away at them... an anxious habit she had really picked up on in the past few months.

"Helga,"

"I know. I know. Stop picking at my fingers." She muttered, flopping her hands in her lap and staring off into space.

"He's gonna be okay, man," Gerald said to me, though I wasn't entirely sure if he meant it or if he was just trying to have that 'man-talk.' I kept telling myself it was an earnest statement.

My mind was spinning, but all I could think about was Helga as she sat across from me with a blank stare.

_Was that being selfish?_

Just then, a figure blurred past and around into the waiting room, soaking wet.

"I came as soon as I heard, is he okay? What is his condition?" Phoebe's concerned voice asked.

I looked to Helga who pointed to Gerald. He offered a small smile and shrugged.

"I thought you might want some more support..." He mumbled, offering his fist and thumb for mine. "Just cause I'm your best friend since pre-k, doesn't mean I'm your only best friend."

I smiled and finished our handshake, nodding my head.

"It's okay, Gerald. I understand."

_I just hope Helga will understand my reasoning..._

* * *

><p>Gerald wasn't kidding when he said 'support.' It only took a matter of minutes (an hour for Rhonda) for the everyone else to show up. The waiting room was crowded with our talking, nervous laughter and 'moral support.' But even through all of the support, I couldn't get Helga to look at me for an extended period of time. She wasn't mad though, I could tell that much. I just couldn't tell exactly WHAT she was.<p>

"Excuse me... um, I'm looking for Ray's family?" A nurse asked amidst the crowded room. I hadn't even seen her come in.

Standing up, I made my way over to her.

"He's from Florida, my roommate. He's been staying with us for spring break..."

"You're his roommate?"  
>"Yes. Arnold."<br>She nodded her head and gestured for me to follow her into the hallway away from the noise.

"It looks like aside from some serious bruising and scratches, he has only suffered a minor concussion and a broken arm. He was very lucky."

"Yeah, very lucky..." I said, rubbing my neck in relief that he wasn't seriously hurt.

_He won't be playing guitar anytime soon though..._

"Is he awake yet?"

"Oh definitely. You can go see him whenever you'd like." She glanced into the window of the waiting room and scrunched her eyebrows. "However, I would stray from too many people visiting at once. Two people at the most until he is feeling less drowsy."

"Right. Thanks again." I said, returning to the room to tell everyone about the good news.

"Can I go home, now?" Harold whined.

"Shut it, Harold." Rhonda scolded.

"But I'm tired!"

"You can all go if you want. And I know Ray would want me to thank you all for showing up. Even though you guys don't really know him."

"He's a good guy, Arnold. He's your friend." Gerald, surprisingly, spoke up. "And any friend of yours is a friend of ours."

"Yeah!" Eugene stood up excitedly, probably hoping for others to join in with the same amount of spunk without such luck.

Murmuring quickly transitioned to standing up and heading out, of course, not without an announcement from Rhonda about the bonfire in 2 days before we all leave for school again. But I wasn't worried about any of that, I was still worried about the emotionless Helga sitting in her chair silently next to Phoebe who had been trying to get her to answer her for a good 10 minutes.

"You should probably go see how Ray is doing." Gerald said to me, breaking my trance.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. Thanks, Gerald."  
>"Any time, my man."<p>

* * *

><p>I never liked hospitals all that much. All the beeping and tubes seemed to make situations seem much worse than they really were. Lucky for Ray, he wasn't hooked up to anything too serious or loud so he could enjoy watching the TV.<p>

"How are you feeling?"  
>"Oh fine. No need to worry. It's just a broken arm."<p>

"And your guitar?"

He shrugged and grinned.

"I need to focus on school anyways. They might take away my scholarship."

"I doubt that," I chuckled and sat down in the chair next to his bed. "Pretty wild night."

"I'll say. But at least you finally told Helga you loved her."

I looked to my feet and sighed.

"Not quite how I had planned it."

"So you planned it now?" He had on a Gerald-sized smug smile planted on his face.

"Ray..."

"What? You know it was gonna happen sooner or later."

"Of course I did, but I wanted it to be perfect."

"Not everything can be perfect, man." I heard Gerald say from the doorway, knocking afterwards and walking in to sit on the ledge by the window. "Thought this pep talk might take more than one."

"What pep talk?" I asked

"The one where Gerald and I tell you that you love Helga and she clearly loves you-"

"So you need to man up and talk to her before you lose her completely." Gerald finished.

I could feel the blood race to my cheeks.

"It's just not going to be easy."

"And WHEN have things ever been easy with Helga G. Pataki? Hmm?" Gerald accused, leaning forward as if hanging on my potential answer.

"Didn't you say once that that's what keeps it interesting with her? The fact that you never know what's going to happen next?" Ray questioned.

"I didn't mean it like THAT, though."

"Then how?" They both asked and I in part asked myself that with them.

"I don't know... she's just... she's so hard. She's so stubborn and feisty She doesn't listen very well and she's extremely impatient." I found myself furrowing my eyebrows as I tried to be honest with myself about all of my feelings. "Her emotions are so unpredictable, which... is nice when it's the real Helga. The one I know is in there. She's so passionate and deep with thoughts I've never thought to think before. She's observant and raw. She's sporadic and impulsive, just going for it every time even if she doesn't know what 'it' is. And even more than that... it all stems from this insecurity she has that nobody can ever love her for all of that because it IS so hard to handle at times but..."

Neither Gerald or Ray had to question or answer what it was I was trying to say to myself, because I already knew.

"I gotta go talk to her..." I muttered, standing up and leaving Gerald and Ray all to themselves and their own problems.

* * *

><p>"I can honestly say I don't know, Arnold." Phoebe said, sounding a bit frustrated herself.<p>

"She didn't say anything?"  
>"No. Not a word. Though, I did try to get her to talk to me."<p>

"I know you did, Phoebe."

"Do you know where she might have gone? Perhaps her hotel?"

_Oh no... _

"She's leaving..." I whispered

"I'm sorry, what was that Arnold?"

"She's leaving... I gotta go, Phoebe!"

"But where are y-" Was all I heard, because I had taken off in a full blown sprint.

* * *

><p>I could feel my phone buzzing in my pocket. Pulling it out into the rain, I tried to shield it with my left hand, typing madly to respond to Gerald.<p>

I DON'T KNOW, GERALD. I'M GUESSING HER ROOM.

Running up the steps to her room number, I pulled out the extra key from my wallet that she had given me when she first arrived.

"Number 304, 304, here! 304." I fumbled with the key before sliding it through, only to get a red light blinking at me.

_Maybe it's upside down... _

Double checking the magnetic strip's whereabouts, I slid it through again, this time going a bit slower.

Red light.

FLASHFLASHFLASH

I resorted to knocking wildly. Pounding would be a better word.

"Helga... Helga please open the door. I want to talk to you."

Nothing. No response. No shuffling. No sound at all.

"Helga, I know you're mad but please..."

Still nothing.

The door next to hers opened and a head peaked through to glare at me.

"Do you know what time it is, young man?" The man asked me.

"I'm so sorry, I'm just trying to-"

"Yeah yeah. Forgot your key. I get it."

"No, it's really not like that at all, you see-"

"Well she isn't in there so you might wanna check at the desk."

"She's... she's not in there?"

"Saw her grab all her things and leave in a rush on my way out to grab ice."

"Do you know where she went?" I was frantic now.

"Hell if I know. Look, like I said. Check the desk. They'll know a hell of a lot more than me."

So off to the desk I went. Tossing the worthless key on the wood, I looked at the lady chewing a big wad of gum looking down at me.

"Do you know where a girl about my age, blond hair, had on a-"

"She checked out early."

"Don't you have times to check out by?"

She pointed to a sign hidden behind a flyer on a cork board reading:

"Want to check out early?

For a small fee, leave as early as you like, no questions asked!"

"Do you know where she might have gone?"

snapping her gum, she pointed again, a bit more violently, to the last line.

" no questions asked!"

"Uh... thanks..." I sighed and turned around, running back out into the rain with only the hope of wandering the streets until I had a clue. If I could find one.

And in the rain, clues are awfully hard to find.

Five blocks later, I had absolutely nothing. I had been keeping in contact with Gerald in hopes that she might show back up at the hospital, but it didn't look like that was part of her plan, whatever that was.

With my feet aching, and my body shivering violently, I opted to walk another block to the bus station to sit down for a little bit before making the trek home and trying to call Helga until I fell asleep.

"Maybe she'll answer a call..." I said to myself, pulling out my phone and dialing the number.

_Hey, it was worth a shot... _I told myself with false hope.

Faintly, I heard the familiar song that sounded a lot like Helga's ringtone.

Not catching on, I kept walking ahead, praying for a pick up.

It wasn't until the bus stop came into view that I saw her pink luggage sitting beside her long legs as she sat poised on the bench.

"Helga?" I called out, my phone falling to my side and finding it's way into my pocket again.

"Save it, Arnold." She called out.

I stood dumbfounded and looked at her as she sat before running to her, only to stop and stand beside the bench.

She stared blankly ahead.

With care, I sat down on the edge of the bench and looked at her, then looking out to find what she was so fixated on.

After about a minute of silence, the rain stopped falling on my head and I looked around to see that the puddles on the ground were still rippling the effects of rain. Looking overhead, I saw the shade of a black umbrella, covering me.

"I couldn't just leave."

I smiled and looked over to her.

"You could have."

"No, Arnoldo, I couldn't have. Buses don't start their rounds until seven a.m."

My smile faded as I nodded my head, looking down at the ground again.

"But I couldn't have left anyway." She finished after a moment.

"No plane ticket?" I guessed.

I felt her eyes on me and I turned my head to meet them.

"I'm not one to just give up, Arnold."

reaching out, I grabbed her hand, our fingers lacing instinctively.

"You look like a drowning poodle." She said after a moment, a laugh laced in her voice. "You gotta get home."

"Only if you come with."

she shrugged and stood up, making sure the umbrella was still over my head.

"Well, if you insist, Hair Boy, just to make you happy, I suppose I can."

"You're the best Helga." I said, as we started making our way through the back alleys taking a short cut to the boarding house.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." She chuckled.

"I love you, Helga." I said loudly; boldly.

She stopped for a moment, dropping the umbrella and facing me with a wide grin painted across her face.

"I love you too, Arnold."

Appropriately enough, the moment we kissed, the rain ceased.

Or at least I think it did, its not like I cared enough to notice.


	8. Day 6

_**Yay! only one more chapter left! :)  
>Please let me know what you think of what'<strong>_**_s all be going down and all that :) Read and Review my friends! _**

**_As always, I don't own Hey Arnold! I only own Ray. (Does that sound weird? Hahah) _**

**_anyways, enjoy! see ya for the conclusion! :) _**

**_xoxo_**

**_Polkahotness_**

* * *

><p>Rhonda was in full swing for party planning, which, is never a good thing.<p>

As in a horrible thing.

"Do you think that we should have all pink, or a medley, Nandine? I'm thinking medley since it feels more Hawaiian. Don't you think?"

"Well, Rhonda, I think that-"

"Medley. You're so right."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"We should really have this party in honor of Ray. I mean, you all saw him this morning? So helpless in that bed..."

"We were playing cards with him. He wasn't helpless at all." I countered, receiving the stink eye.

"Well for goodness sake, Helga. His ARM is broken. He can't play guitar, he can't do ANYTHING."

"Well, to be perfectly honest Rhonda, breaking your arm may hurt but it isn't all that bad."

"For once I agree with Lila." I added.

"Plus you get a cast! And we can all sign it! Eugene has some pens in all different colors that work well on the cast!" Sheena squeaked while hanging up a string of Hawaiian flowers.

"Casts are hideous, Sheena." Rhonda deadpanned.

"Casts are also a thing normal people have to have sometimes, Princess." I muttered and tapped Phoebe's shoulder. "Let's go, Pheebs."

It surprised me that Rhonda didn't put up more of a fight.

"She never lets me get away with a comment like that." I said as we walked down the sidewalk.

"Maybe she's tired of fighting, Helga."

"Rhonda? Tired of fighting with me? Fat chance."

We slowed to a stop when we reached the familiar green house I had once called my home.

It's funny how quickly the feeling of home can disappear when you never truly felt it in the first place.

"You think they're in there?" Phoebe asked, my eyes drifting to the upstairs window I had once looked out of with dreams of a football-headed God so many times.

"I could care less, Pheebs."

"I'm sure they miss you."

"I doubt it."

"Why?"

I turned my head to look down to her and crossed my arms tightly across my chest.

"Because, Phoebe. When have they ever showed that they cared one ounce for me?"

I heard the door open and a head peak out.

"H-helga?"

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment, biting my lip and taking in a deep breath before turning to look at her.

"Hi, Miriam."

"Oh, Helga! It's you! Hey B! Helga's out here!"

I glared in Phoebe's direction.

"You planned for this, didn't you."

She shrugged and smiled warmly.

"It's about time you knew that Arnold isn't the only one who cares about you, Helga."

* * *

><p>The whirl of the blender filled the air and I sat down on a stool in the newly remodeled kitchen I no longer recognized.<p>

"You know, Helga, I can't believe you never told me about all the things you've done..."

"I tried once upon a time ago, mom."

"You did?"  
>"Of course I did. I've always been trying to make you fools proud."<br>"Now Helga, we are NOT fools."

I shrugged and took a sip from the glass of water I had made myself.

"Considering you have spent your whole lives worshiping the daughter who could instead of the daughter who did, yeah. I'd consider you fools." I stood up and poured the rest of the water into the sink and shoved my hands in my pockets. "Now this has been just a barrel of fun, but I think I'm headin' out."

"Now just you wait, little lady."

"What Bob? I'm leaving. Done. No more of this crap."

"Crap being seeing your family? Cripes, Olga."

"IT'S HELGA. And I'm LEAVING."

"Helga, please," Miriam whined, "we haven't talked in so long. Just... why don't you tell us what you've, what you've been up to."

I slowly sat back down under the heat of Bob's glare.

"School. More school."

"Are you seeing anybody?" Bob asked.

I sat quietly and nodded slowly. "Yep."

"Well, is it anybody we know?"

"Why would it be anyone we know, Miriam? She's off in school in... where was it again?"  
>"Does it really matter?" I groaned.<p>

"So who is the young man in your life, Helga?" Miriam asked with sudden excitement.

"His name is Arnold."

"Arnold? Wasn't that the orphan boy?"

I facepalmed my forehead and rubbed my head for a moment.

"Yes DAD. And He's not an orphan."

"Does he have parents?" he argued.

"Not here at the moment-"

"Then he's an orphan boy!"

I shook my head and smiled.

"Yep. I'm definitely done here. Thanks for the water, and I'll be seeing you someday."

"Helga, don't listen to him," Miriam tried after me, but I was already at the door.

"Seeya" I called out, Miriam just reaching me fast enough to put a hand on my shoulder and spin me around.

She must have been fairly sober.

"Helga... will you please call or something?"

"I dunno, Miriam,"

"I know I've never been that good of a mom, Helga. But I'm trying. So will you please call?"

I scratched the top of my head and nodded.

"Sure, Miriam. I'll call."

* * *

><p>"So it wasn't so bad." Arnold said as I forced my body in the made for one person chair he was sitting in.<p>

"Not worse than usual."  
>"Helga..."<p>

"What? It isn't like they welcome me home with banners and pinatas for God's sake."

"Woah... they don't?" Ray added and I quickly whipped out my finger of choice.

"Real funny Mop-Head."

"Ray gets released today."  
>I smirked.<p>

"Wow, back into the real world huh? Maybe with the cast, Rhonda will give you some breathing room."

"Is she always that intense with people?"  
>Arnold and I shared a look and nodded.<p>

"Only with new man meat."

"Man meat?"

"You're her new favorite eye candy. That's all."

Ray seemed to adjust almost nervously.

"She's the one the bonfire is at tomorrow again, right?"

"Depends on if you're feeling up to it..." Arnold nervously stated and I rolled my eyes giving him a light nudge.

"He's feeling up to it. Criminy. The guy just broke his arm."

"He fell down a flight of stairs, Helga."

"Same difference. He's getting released today, isn't he? Now come on."

"Nice to know I have a say in this," Ray chuckled "but I'll be there."

* * *

><p>I still hadn't told Arnold about my recent encounter, if you will, with my parents. I didn't think it was the best thing to bring up since we hadn't really talked about US yet.<p>

Even though I assumed he thought we were okay, I still didn't feel like everything was settled. I didn't want to live the rest of my life feeling like I guilted him into saying he loved me.

"What?" he asked as I had zoned out staring at his calm expression.

"Uh... nothing."

he lifted his legs to rest them on the coffee table and crossed his arms.  
>"Helga..."<p>

"I saw my parents today." I blurted out and inwardly banged my head against a wall.

_Smooth..._

"You did?" He repeated, clearly shocked by the news.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you."

he scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion and blinked a few times.

"Because I'm happy for you?"

"Because I know as well as you do that you want me to be all, 'tight' with my family."

"Tight?"

"It's what all the cool kids say nowadays, grandpa." I smirked and leaned back, sinking into the couch.

"I just want you to feel comfortable enough to visit them... maybe even with me."

I laughed and shook my head.

"Hell no. Nice try, but HELL no, Arnoldo."

"And why no? I am your boyfriend, aren't I?"

"Sort of." I smiled and wiggled my eyebrow.

"Helga."

"Yeah yeah yeah. That doesn't mean I have to show you off like some prized show dog or something."

My joke didn't seem to phase him in the slightest.

"That's one of the fun things about being together. Meeting each other's families and kind of merging them."

"Arnold that's what you do when you get married ya bozo."

it took me a moment to realize what I had just said.

So naturally I back tracked.

"I mean, it isn't like, what I meant to say is when people... Marriage...ha, I uh-"

"It's fine, Helga." His expression was playful, and I took in a breath of relief. "That's what dating is for."

"Marriage?"

"To see if you WANT to marry someone. Why are you acting so weird about this?"

_Oh, you know, it isn't like I've spent every day of my waking life imagining the details of our one-day wedding day..._

"I'm... I'm not acting weird I just don't feel like showing you off to my parents is the most swell idea."

He seemed to become disgruntled and looked away from me.

"Helga, I've already MET your parents. What's the big deal?"

_Oh I dunno. My mom's a drunk, my dad's an asshole and oh hey, _"They think you're an orphan." I spit out and instantly covered my mouth, my eyes widening in horror at what was supposed to stay a thought bubble inside of my head.

Silence.

In all our time together, good and bad and dating and not dating we had NEVER talked about his parents to the extent of dead or alive. And the orphan comment was definitely one of those 'dead' assumptions I tried never to voice.

Because while I knew he only ever hoped for the best, and of course I did too, everybody knew deep inside that the chances of that were slim to none.

"Oh." He finally whispered and swallowed hard as if to remove the lump that had formed in his throat.

"I don't think that," I quickly added, trying to make up for what I had just said, "we know they're still out there-"

"Your parents are right though, Helga." He finally stated, biting his lip for a moment and then nodding his head. "I mean, they haven't come back yet. No letters or anything-"

"It's not like they have a mailman in San Lorenzo, Arnold-"

"They would have found a way. Maybe..." he took a deep breath and released it, "maybe it's time I present myself the way I realistically am."

_This is why I shouldn't be allowed to have a voice box. _

"It doesn't matter what my parents think, Arnold. They know nothing. Half the time they don't even know my name so..." I trailed off realizing that no matter what it was I said, Arnold had made up his mind.

"So let's go to their house." He stood up and I instantly grabbed his arm to pull him down."

"Fat chance. Orphan or not, we aren't going ANYWHERE."

"But Helga,"

"No."

"Never?"

I sighed and groaned for a moment, loudly and dramatically.

"One day, okay? One day, I promise I will bring you over there and show you off like the red ribbon winning show dog you so desperately want to be presented as."

"Red ribbon winning?"

"You can't have blue yet. You gotta work for that."

He laughed and shook his head before leaning into kiss me gently.

"I love you, Helga."

I blushed and grinned, the words melting me into a puddle of Helga soup.

"I love you too, football-head."


	9. To Bonfires and Beyond

**_We have made it! It's been a long road coming, but Here we are at the last chapter! _**

**_Let me know what you all think! _**

**_Once again, I left it open ended in case, who knows, right? :) _**

**_Disclaimer: All I own is the character Ray, the rest does not belong to me! _**

**_Anyways, R&R and yay! :) _**

**_xoxo_**

**_Polkahotness!_**

**_NOTE: The last part of this chapter is SO fun to read while listening to "Once there was a Hushpuppy" from the Beasts of the Wild soundtrack :) I listened to it while I wrote this chapter :) _**

* * *

><p>It's hard knowing that soon you won't be with the person you had spent months waiting to be with.<p>

Of course, now that the lines of communication would be more open between Helga and myself, it should be much easier, and within a matter of a few short months, we'll have the whole summer to be with each other and explore our relationship more than we've been able to in just this week.

"Are you ready or what, bum?"

"Bum?" I repeated, a chuckle in my voice.

"Yes. Bum. Here I am, broken arm with chips in my other arm, and you're sitting on the bed staring into space." Ray gave me an eyebrow raise and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, Ray."

"So are we picking up Gerald or..."

I reached over to pick up the case of Yahoo and shrugged.

"I actually think he and Phoebe are going together."

"And Helga?" her name lighting up my face with a smile.

"Helga, I'm sure, has plans of her own grand entrance."

"Without you? Not much of an entrance." he said as he made his way to the door before carefully starting down the stairs.

"You know," I started while following behind him cautiously, "I think my dad had an accident like you did."

Ray seemed to have forgotten the previous subject and once both of his feet were safely planted on the ground, he turned around and gave me a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?"

"In his journal, he made note of the many times he would fall and hurt himself."

Ray laughed and nodded his head towards the door, gesturing for me to lead the way to Rhonda's.

"So you're comparing me to your dad?"

"I thought it was an interesting little tidbit."

"Riiiiiiight."

I opened the door and standing out front was her.

"Hey there football-head, what's shaking?"

* * *

><p>A few familiar cars lined the street, and the music was bleeding out from the large house and into our ears from a block away.<p>

Helga's hand was in her pocket, her other entwined with mine the way that we both liked it most.

It was a good thing Ray was a pretty calm guy, since he had found himself to be the third wheel more than enough times in this past week.

"I'm surprised you showed up. You said you would come by yourself."

Helga smiled and looked up to the starlit sky.

"Well Hair Boy, I figured I might as well come and accompany you or something. After all, you've never quite been the life of the party."

"Oh I beg to differ there." Ray interrupted and Helga glanced between the two of us.

"How's that? You mean Arnold here actually participates in the college frou frou that is drinking games and-"

"No no no, Helga you just stop there. He means that I have **A **drink and watch **A**game of beer pong and that's that."

"Hmm." She hummed, her eyebrows scrunched together in a confusing look of thought. "Yeah... that would be an upgrade for him." She winked in my direction and stopped for a moment once we were outside of Rhonda's house.

"Ready?" I asked, smiling Helga's way.

"Well, I got you for my grand entrance so why not."

* * *

><p>"So let's see here," Ray began, tapping his feet on the grass beneath him, a Yahoo in his free hand with his eyes glancing between those sitting around him, the glow of the fire under all their faces.<p>

"Just start. If you screw up, we'll break your other arm." Helga joked, her eyes widening and her familiar sarcastic smile across her face.

"Ha ha, jerk." He retorted before continuing. "Okay, so you're Nadine. Your hair kinda gives you away. Then we got...uh... Peapod kid?"

The group chuckled and I nodded my head.

"You guys are weird." He commented and went on, pointing at the next in the circle. "Sid. The boots. And Stinky, you're tall."

"Garsh, I ain't that tall, Ray."

"You're like six foot. That's considered tall, Stinky." Rhonda added, crossing her arms for a moment. "You guys know I could get in a lot of trouble for this fire thing, right?"

"You're the one who offered, Princess." Helga replied and I nudged her with my foot.

"Don't start anything." I mouthed to her and she just gave me a look before glancing back to the fire as it crackled.

"No more distractions, I'll forget where I'm at..." Ray laughed and Rhonda instantly agreed, shushing everybody to listen intently.

"Well, you know who **I **am, right Ray?"

"Ramona?" He teased, her smile quickly fading to a frown. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, Rhonda."

"Well, that's it," Helga whispered to me, leaning over the armrest of her chair, "he just kicked himself out of the Rhonda's new meat club."

I had to stop myself from laughing.

"Then Eugene, who, don't hurt yourself this time by the way, and Sheena his partner in crime. Right?" He asked, them both smiling and nodding, Eugene flashing him a thumbs up.

"You're doing GREAT, Ray! He didn't even need one of our theatre games, Sheena!" He encouraged.

"Hey what about me?" Harold whined.

"Shut up, he's getting to you." Rhonda interjected.

"Harold, of course." Ray quickly answered, Harold dawning a look of 'I told you so' to Helga.

"Where's Brainy?" He asked suddenly, Helga reaching over for another bottle of Yahoo.

"Who knows. Behind a trash can somewhere?"

"Behind a WHAT?" Gerald questioned, his and Phoebe's appearance finally known.

"Hey, Gerald." I grinned, our hands meeting for our childhood thumb wiggle.

"Hello everybody! Sorry we're so late, Gerald had to stop and get gas and-"

"And cheese puffs." he said, proudly.

"Well, I guess my cucumber sandwiches weren't good enough, huh Gerald?" Rhonda seemed insulted.

Gerald just shrugged and sat down on the ground next to the only open chair left that he gestured for Phoebe to take. "I just like my cheese puffs."

"What are we all doing?" Phoebe questioned.

"Ray's trying to remember all of our names before he goes off to Neverland again with Arnoldo."

Gerald shook his head slowly. "Mm mm MM. They got you doing that, hmm?"

Ray shrugged taking a swig of his Yahoo.

"I'm doing pretty well."

"Well my man, by all means, continue." he finished, opening his bag of cheese puffs and stuffing a few in his mouth.

Ray scanned the circle before his eyes set on the last of us.

Lila sat quietly in her chair, her thoughts mostly to herself as she waited patiently.

Without hesitation, he looked at her and nodded his head.

"And Lila."

She blushed slightly, the blush I had spent a good chunk of my school career thinking about. It was funny how it had ceased to mean anything more to me than blood rushing to her cheeks.

I caught Helga's eyes move to watch me for a moment, and I only looked to her before reaching out for her hand, shaking my head.

She instantly relaxed.

Funny how after all these years, she still felt threatened by little old Lila who wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Well, I reckon Ray is one of us now." Stinky observed, nodding his head in approval.

"Like he ever wasn't." Gerald agreed, winking at me.

But Ray didn't seem to notice, his eyes were still preoccupied with Lila who stood up to wander to his side.

"Oh boy..." Helga muttered, leaning back into her chair.

"What do you mean, 'Oh boy?'" I wondered aloud, Phoebe covering her mouth while she giggled to herself.

"What the heck's so funny?" Gerald asked, his eyes shooting to Phoebe who just shook her head.

"Aaaah, you won't get it Geraldo."

"Get what?"

"It really is nothing, Arnold."

"Phoebe, you're a horrible liar." Helga was looking at her and they were both laughing, though nobody but Gerald and I were even noticing it.

The groups chatter had begun to almost mask our conversation.

"For real? Arnold are you getting ANY of this?"

"Look, you dweebs may have not noticed it, but are you seeing what Ray is getting himself into?"

"What's wrong with Lila?" I asked, almost defensively.

"She strung you around like a puppy until MIDDLE school, Arnold. You didn't see that?"

"I don't think a puppy is an appropriate-" I tried but Gerald interrupted me.

"She may have a point, man."

"Gerald!" I near yelled, slightly laughing.

"What!?" his hands shot up in a surrendering pose, cheese powder all over his fingers. "I just call it as I see it."

"Well..." I started, "should we tell him?"

We shared a look, before Helga started shaking her head.

"Nah... we all let you figure it out. Let's REALLY induct him into the group."

"That's evil," Phoebe muttered before Gerald nudged her.

"C'mon, Pheebs. Just a little of fun."

"Well if he is going to get hurt-"

"Who knows," Helga urged, "what if they actually work out?"

Our eyes fell on Ray and Lila for a moment, their smiles to each other seeming genuine.

But who was I to judge that?

The only genuine looks of love I knew were between Grandma and Grandpa, Gerald and Phoebe and Helga's toward me. And I would hope mine to Helga. Because I sure did love her.

It was nice to have that finally out in the open.

And each new look towards her felt more and more in love than the last. I could only hope that one day our love could go to place that we never thought it could go. Maybe Helga had thought, but never me. And now that I was here, I couldn't imagine it any way.

Each sarcastic comment and nickname, each tear she hid from me, each kiss and cuddle was something we shared together; be it the names of our past or those kisses and cuddles I didn't know I wanted until I had felt them.

It wasn't until I had almost lost her because of my foolishness that I realized I can never lose her, despite distance or fights alike.  
>She was right; she had always been there through it all.<p>

And here we were, in college and making it work like we never thought we could before.

Each day with Helga G. Pataki was one I could now boldly say was spent in love.

I looked around at all of us around the bonfire, old and new, we were like a family from now until years down the road.

And I thought to myself, we didn't start this fire... this fire started years back in P.S 118, Urban Tots, Hillwood High, it all brought us here. It had even brought Ray here now.

And as I looked at Helga, her eyes locked with mine, I knew I would never want it any other way.


End file.
